Its MY evERydAY liFE
by angie-yap26
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is king of alice academy and is feared by everyone except his two bestfriends, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi.What happens when their childhood friend, Mikan Sakura comes to gakuen alice? hate? engagements and confusing stupid moments...review!
1. meeting again and introducing people

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga is king of alice academy, no one is allowed to call him his first name except ruka and hotaru, he is known as 'hyuuga-sama' or 'kuro neko-sama' or ' king Hyuuga'... until this girl comes along with very powerful aliceS and they HATE each other but no ones knows that they are best friends and... engaged... NxM

* * *

chapter one... ( meeting again ) 

normal POV

It was a normal day at the Alice academy...

7:00 AM

a boy named Natsume Hyuuga known as 'hyuuga-sama' or 'kuro neko' or 'king Hyuuga' has woken up from his peaceful sleep. Natsume Hyuuga is a genius student with a powerful Alice and good control over it. He acts cool and mysterious most of the time and rebels often.. He went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. After that he went to Ruka's to eat breakfast with him and hotaru

**Name:** Hyuuga Natsume (A.K.A hyuuga-sama)

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Male

**Blood type:** B

**Alice:** Fire

**Classification:** Dangerous Ability (Kiken Nouryokukei)

**Star system:** Special (highest level)

**Best friend:** Nogi Ruka, Hotaru Imai, and childhood friend

**Birthday:** November 27

**Horoscope:** Sagittarius

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red-Ruby

Ruka's place

"Morning Natsume" ruka said when he opened the door

"hn... Where's hotaru?" natsume said

then a girl went out of the bathroom and said "right here"

then they began to eat their breakfast : eggs, pancakes, bacon, crab sticks for hotaru...etc...

**Name:** Hotaru Imai

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Blood type:** AB

**Alice:** Invention

**Classification:** Technical Type

**Star Ranking:** Triple Star

**Date of birth:** October 25

**Horoscope:** Scorpio

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Name:** Ruka Nogi

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Male

**Blood type:** O

**Alice:** Animal Pheromone

**Classification:** Somatic Type

**Star Ranking:** Triple Star

**Date of birth:** March 16

**Horoscope:** Pieces

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye color:** Water blue

"hey lets go to class, its already 7:45" Ruka said and the two just nodded in response

* * *

MIDDLE SCHOOL DIVISION 

"ok everyone settle down" Narumi-sensei said

**Name:** Narumi

**Age:** 28

**Sex:** Male

**Blood type:** O

**Alice:** Human Inclination Pheromone

**Classification:** Somatic Type

**Occupation:** Teacher

**Date of birth:** August 10

**Horoscope:** Leo

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye color:** Purple

When everybody settled down to his or her seats Narumi said

"ok class, we have a new student, Mikan Sakura" then the door suddenly opened revealing a cute brunette girl

**Name:** Mikan Sakura

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Blood type:** O

**Alice:** Nullification and Stealing/copy/steal

**Classification:** Dangerous Type and Special Type

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Date of birth:** January 1

**Horoscope:** Capricorn

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown

"Hi everyone! my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm 13 years old" just then natsume looked up from his manga and his eyes widened m...m...mi..kan?? what is she doing here??

"Mikan??" Natsume said

Everyone in the room went silent knowing that the great Hyuuga-sama has just spoken

"Natsume?!?!" mikan managed to get out from her shock and went to Natsume and gave him a hug.

EVERYONE was shocked and thought oh...my...god... SHE JUST HUGGED KING HYUUGA!!! everyone was dead silent until...

"Hey you little girl! get off of MY natsume!!!" then everyone began to whisper. Mikan and Natsume turned to the girl that stopped their moment it was a seaweed haired girl but what surprised them all was...

"Your Natsume?" natsume suddenly said

"I don't belong to anyone" he said coldly ad he began to burn all her hair but then Mikan stepped in and nullified natsume's fire and asked coldly what happened to my Alice? natsume wondered.

"And you are?"

"ME?! YOU DONT KNOW ME?! I am the GREAT Sumire Shouda! President and Founder of the Natsume-Ruka fan club! and-"

**Name:** Sumire Shouda

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Blood type:** B

**Alice:** Cat and Dog Predisposition

**Classification:** Somatic Type

**Star Ranking**: Two Star

**Date of birth:** May 31

**Horoscope:** Gemini

**Hair color:** Dark Green

**Eye Color:** Pale Green

she was cut of by Mikan

" Ruka-pyon is here?? Where???" then Mikan caught sight of Ruka and hugged him

"Hi mikan, nice to see you again" Ruka said with a smile and Hotaru looked away from her new invention as she saw that mikan was about to hug her

BAKA BAKA BAKA

and Mikan flew off to the wall and she cried "HOOOOTTTAAARRRRUUUUU!!!!! your so mean!!!!"

"Hi mikan" hotaru said with a smile and she hugged mikan

Then the class president, Tobita Yuu, came to mikan and introduced himself

"Hi miss Sakura i'm Tobita Yuu, and I am the class president. You can call me Yuu or Iincho that's what everyone calls me" then he smiled shaking mikan's hand

**Name:** Yuu Tobita

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Male

**Alice:** Illusion

**Classification:** Latent Type

**Star Ranking:** Triple Star

**Date of birth:** June 4

**Horoscope:** Gemini

**Hair color:** Dirty Blonde

**Eye Color:** brown (wears glasses)

Then mikan whispered to natsume and asked, "Why is he shaking my hand? Its ticklish" and then Ruka fell down anime style --'

5 minuets. Later, two girls named Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and one boy named Kokoroyomi came up and introduced them selves

" What's your alice?" Anna suddenly asked

then Mikan answered shyly "um…. Its…"


	2. my alice, our parents, our engagement

hey everyone! thanks for reviewing!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE :)

"..."- talk

'...'- thoughts

* * *

RECAP:

_5 minuets. Later, two girls named Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and one boy named Kokoroyomi came up and introduced them selves_

_" What's your alice?" Anna suddenly asked_

_Then Mikan answered shyly "um…. Its…"_

CHAPTER 2 (my alice, our parents, our engagement)

"Um… Its…" mikan was going to answer but Ruka cut her of "lets talk outside" then they nodded and went to THE sakura tree.

"Soooo, what's your Alice?" koko asked

"Um… I actually have two alices" everyone was shocked (except hotaru and natsume, they just had no expression at all)

"The first one is nullification-" she was cut off by natsume " so that's why my Alice stopped" he said and mikan nodded and continued

"My 2nd alice is the strongest alice in the entire universe. It's the alice of Stealing/copy/steal"

Everyone just stared wide-eyes (like this OO)

**BOOM!!**

Then people screaming was heard

"**EVERONE PLEASE GO TO THE ALICE GYM, I REPEAT, EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE ALICE GYM AND REAMIAN CALM**," the announcer said

"Koko take care of the others" natsume said and koko nodded

"Wait ill stay here and help natsume" mikan said

"Me to" hotaru and Ruka said together

"No its too dangerous" natsume tried to argue but it was no use

"Don't argue with me natsume, I think I know who made that explosion" and the others nodded and went to the gym building with the other students

"OK guys lets go to the principles office" mikan said

"Why?" Ruka asked

"Because the explosion was caused by our one and only families"

"Hn" natsume said 'our families our here??' Ruka thought and Hotaru just remaind silent

PRINCIPLES OFFICE

"Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, Mr. Sakura, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, Ms Hyuuga, Mrs. and Ms. Imai and Mr. and Ms. Nogi nice to meet you" the principle said and bowed to show respect

" Where's natsume?" Aoi Hyuuga asked (the sister of natsume)

"Right here" natsume said while holding mikan's waist and Ruka was holding hotaru's waist.

"How'd you come in here?" the principle asked

Then mikan pointed at the broken window

"Tch, blind man" Hotaru said

"Ahh Mikan! Natsume! Hotaru! Ruka! You're all here!! Good, we have something to tell you" Mikan's mom said

Then Narumi was suddenly in the room and offered to let everybody sit in the lounge.

"Ms. sakura, i know that the school told you that you will be attending SA class and DA class, that is now changed to only DA class considering that they are in the same time and you need to master you alices" Mr. Narumi told mikan and mikan nodded

"What is this something that you have to tell us?" Ruka asked

"Ok ill let natsume's mom answer that, but you MAY NOT disrupt her in any of your objections. Is that clear children?" mikan's mom said and the 4 children nodded

"Ok. As you all know Aoi and Youichi(mikans brother) are seven years old and Natsume and Ruka is 14 and Mikan and Hotaru is turning 14. 1st of all, we know that mikan has just come to Alice academy yesterday and started to go to school today and now Aoi and Youichi are now going as well. All of you 6 kids are engaged to each other. Natsume to Mikan, Ruka to Hotaru, Aoi to Youichi. There will be no objections and this agreement was made when all of us were going to get married. Is that understood kid?" Mrs. Hyuuga said telling their announcement.

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed even hotaru and natsume.

"how could you do this to us?!" Youichi started

"NOOOOOOOOO" Aoi over reacted

"you've got to be kidding" Hotaru said

"how could you?!" Ruka said

"WHY LORD, WHY?" Natsume said

"…." There was no answer from mikan, when everybody looked at mikan expecting something they saw that mikan had fainted.

**HOSPITAL**

(normal POV)

It has been 3 hour since Mikan fainted and she still hasn't woken up and Hotaru and Ruka left to rest.

(natsume's POV)

'That baka still hasn't woken up. Youichi and Aoi have been trying to wake her up for an hour now and still nothing… hmm.. maybe I should- NO! stop thinking about her!!! It's the 1st sign of craziness!! Waaaaa!!!! At least I am not talking aloud...right?? Right??'

just then, Aoi asked "oni-chan, why are your banging your head in the wall?"

"um… eheh…noting Aoi.. hehehe…" my eye twitched

"oni-chan natsume, can you please wake up onee-chan?" Youichi asked

'YES! Now here's my chance… wait! I have to answer him, ok natsume… act cool- ARGH! You ARE cool!!! Damn! I'm getting crazy again!!! Take a deep breath and go'

"hn", I said

I went near the baka and whispered to her ear so that no one would know that I said this

"hey wake up-" I started "your gonna miss the plane, we're going to ice cream wonderland"

'nice one natsume! Give yourself a pat in the back!' i thought while smirking

(NORMAL POV)

when mikan heard what natsume said she immediately woke up and said,

"NOOOO!!! Don't leave me!!! NATSUME!!! I wanna go to ICE CREAM WONDERLAND!!! WAAAAA!!!"

they all had big sweat drops at the back of their head. Then Youichi said back to his normal expressionless face

"onee-chan hotaru and oni-chan ruka left already and we are not going to 'ice cream wonderland', baka"

"huh?? Awwww! What happened?" mikan asked

"Our parents said that we were engaged and you fainted, nice one baka" natsume said

then mikan's eyes widened OO….

"WHAT?!" the whole hospital shook

natsume sighed and asked "Do I have to explain you baka?"

"NO! I got it! I just don't understand WHY we were engaged" mikan said

"IF you were listening! You would have known that they ALREADY explained it" natsume retorted

"ooohhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh" mikan said

**Name: **Youichi Sakura

**Age: 7**

**Sex: **Male

**Alice: **Ghost Manipulation

**Classification: **Dangerous Type

**Star Ranking:** Special Star

**Date of birth: **August 12

**Hair color: **Silver

**Eye Color: **Silver / Gray

**Name:** Aoi Hyuuga

**Age:** 7

**Sex: **Female

**Alice: **Fire (color blue)

**Classification: **Dangerous Type

**Star Ranking: **Special Star

**Date of birth: **December 25

**Hair color: **Silver

**Eye Color: **Brown-Red

* * *

ok that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short but I am still starting in this. Please review and suggestions are GREATLY opened :) 

Angie


	3. my school day and first trouble

Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**

* * *

RECAP:**

"_NO! I got it! I just don't understand WHY we were engaged" mikan said_

"_IF you were listening! You would have known that they ALREADY explained it" natsume retorted_

"_Ooohhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh" mikan said_

**Chapter 3 **(my school day and first trouble)

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

It was 7 AM and mikan's 'kuku alarm' (invention by hotaru) went off and mikan woke up. She went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth.

By 7:15 she went to Youichi's room next door and woke him up, after that they met natsume already dressed and awake carrying Aoi.

By 7:25 they arrived at Ruka's place to eat and meet Hotaru. And they left the room by 7:45. They sent Youichi and Aoi to their classroom and went to the middle school division.

CLASS SCHEDULE 

(MWF) ----------------------------(TUE, TH)

**8:00-8:20 **Homeroom ----------------------Homeroom

**8:20-9:20 **Business Studies----------------- Math Calculations

**9:20-9:35 **Foreign Language ----------------Ability Class

**9:35-10:35 **History------------------------- Computer Class

**10:35-11:35 **Math Problem Solving----------Music class

**11:35-12:20 **Science/Biology---------------- Defense against the AAO Class

**12:20-1:20 **Alice Training-------------------- Alice Mastery

**1:20-2:20 **Fencing--------------------------- Arts

**3:20-4:20 **TWE -----------------------------Special Period

**4:20----------------------- END OF CLASS **

It was now homeroom time and Mr. Narumi told mikan to sit beside natsume and ruka. Natsume and Ruka both sit at the back and when Sumire heard that Mikan will sit there with them she got very PISSED

"Why does that slut get to sit with MY natsume??" Sumire started but she was raised to the air by a boy (I forgot his name, sorry)

then the boy said "that's Hyuuga-sama to you permy"

"WHAT?! Who are you to say that to me?! I am the president of Natsume-Ruka fan club!" Sumire said very angrily

"So? You are just a fan. Hyuuga-sama doesn't even care about you" another boy said (ouch!)

then Sumire's eyes began to water and she ran out of the classroom.

(Sumire's POV)

'they are right…king Hyuuga doesn't care about me and he will never care about me…what will I do now?'

then I saw Yuu, the class president, come near me

"its ok Sumire, shhh…. Stop crying…. Its going to be ok" Iincho said, then I looked up at him then I realized that he was always there for me since…

* * *

FLASHBACK Normal POV 

_Last year…_

"_hey natsume!!!" Sumire was trying to hug natsume but natsume just dodged her hug and she fell and hit the wall. Sumire was crying hard and __Iincho was there to comfort her_

"_its ok Sumire… shhh… stop crying" Yuu said while handing out his handkerchief._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Next month after that…_

"_Natsume!! I love you!!" Sumire screamed going to natsume for a kiss, but before she could go near him, he burnt her waist length hair and she was trying to stop the fire. _

_Yuu panicked and got a bucket of water and rushed over to Sumire and stopped the fire by throwing the water in her hair._

_She was soaking wet and her hair became shoulder length and she was crying so hard_

_Then Iincho came to comfort her again_

"_shhh…its ok Sumire. Calm down" Yuu said while hugging her_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

(Sumire's POV) 

'its Yuu… He was always there for me…Am I falling for him? This is so confusing… but I like natsume… right?'

"Lets go back to class" Yuu said, breaking me from my thoughts. Then I smiled and said

"Thanks Yuu" I knew that he got startled when I said that so I said "For always being there for me" then he nodded and said

"No problem Sumire, _as long as its you_" he said, lowering his voice in the last part but I didn't hear him properly

"huh?" I asked then he smiled at me and said it was nothing.

(normal POV)

When both of them arrived at the classroom it was already 9:00 and they remembered it was BS time and it was on of Mr. Jinno's subject.

First, they looked at each other and gulped. Then they opened the door while their eyes closed waiting for thunder to hit them and a scary teacher shouting at them being really late. But then, nothing happened and they opened their eyes together to see their classmates having big grins on their faces (except natsume, hotaru, and ruka)

Then mikan erupted

"SUMIRE AND YUU SITTING ON THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! HOLDING HANDS SINCE THEY WERE THREE! FIRST COMES LOVE! SECOND COMES MARRIAGE! THIRD COME A BABY IN A WITTLE WITTLE CARRIAGE!!!"

then Sumire and Yuu looked at their hands… THEY WERE REALLY HOLDING HANDS! then they blushed DEEP red

Everybody was laughing until Sumire got mad and pushed all the tables so that they would stop. But when Sumire pushed Anna and Nonoko's table an experiment flew to the table behind them.

IT WAS NATSUME'S TABLE

Everyone grew silent until Ruka looked at his side then his eyes widened (like this O.O)

The formula fell on natsume and mikan's hands, but when mikan raised her hand everyone saw that mikan and natsume were HOLDING HANDS under the table

When mikan tried to separate their hand it wouldn't separate so she asked Nonoko

"why won't it budge?" then Nonoko looked at her with sorry eyes

"umm… mikan, Hyuuga-sama, that is my glue experiment. I have only tried it once but it works. The glue would last for…. For… 2 weeks" she said fearfully

Then……

"**WHAT?!" **said king Hyuuga and mikan fainted again

* * *

THAT'S IT EVERYONE!! Sorry that it's still short but ill make it up to you soon! Suggestions anyone:) 

ok before you ask... math problem solving is different from math calculations... VERY DIFFERENT :)


	4. stuck together part 1

**_RECAP:_**

_The formula fell on natsume and mikan's hands, but when mikan raised her hand everyone saw that mikan and natsume were HOLDING HANDS under the table._

_When mikan tried to separate their hand it wouldn't separate so she asked Nonoko_

_"Why won't it budge?" then Nonoko looked at her with sorry eyes_

_"Umm… mikan, Hyuuga-sama, that is my glue experiment. I have only tried it once but it works. The glue would last for…. For… 2 weeks" she said fearfully_

_Then…_

_"**WHAT?!" **said king Hyuuga and mikan fainted again._

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **(stuck together part1) 

After mikan fainted, she was carried to THEIR sakura tree. It was now 4 PM and Mikan finally woke up.

"Finally you woke up polka dots" Natsume said, then Mikan began to wonder 'polka dots?' then it came to her, she looked down at her skirt and she saw that it was hiked up causing her underwear to be seen. Mikan blushed deep red…

"BAKA HENTAI!!!! YOU PERVERTED FREAK" Mikan said causing the birds to fly away. Then Mikan hit natsume's head and natsume began to smirk

"I had a nice view polka dots" natsume whispered at her ear.

Then mikan began to cry

"I…I…c-cant…g-g-get…mar-married…a-any…more" she began to think aloud.

"What are you talking about little girl?" Natsume asked

"You saw my underwear… now I cant get married anymore" Mikan explained

"Tch… stupid little girl… were engaged remember?" Natsume said

Then mikan's eyes widened in realization then she said

"My fiancé is a PERV!!!!!! Why lord, why?!"

"Hotaru and Ruka are also engaged, so are Aoi and Youichi. Did you fail to remember now little girl?" Natsume added

"ooooohhhh yyyeeaaaaahhhhh" was Mikan's oh so great reply.

**AT THE BUSHES**

Unknown Mikan and Natsume… Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu were listening to everything. Their eyes widened and they began to run away when they heard what natsume and mikan was talking about and began to spread the news.

**BACK TO NATSUME AND MIKAN**

"Hey natsume! Our hands!" Mikan said only noticing their hands

"Baka, did you forget already? Think polka, think _hard_" Natsume said

"hmmmmmmmm….." Mikan began to think…(five minuets later)"OOOHHH YEAAAHHHHH!!!!!hahahahaha!" mikan said a she playfully slapped her own fore head

"Tch… lets go polka, its already 4:30 we have to go pick up Youichi and Aoi" Natsume said and Mikan nodded.

**ELEMENTARY DIVISION**

"OH MY GOSH! ITS HYUUGA-SAMA!!!" one of the students said

"I LOVE YOU KING HYUUGA!!!" another student said

"Tch…fan girls…" Natsume said while shrugging them off

"HEY LOOK! THAT'S SAKURA-SAN WITH HIM!" one of the guys said

"SHE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL!!!" another boy said while daydreaming about him and mikan.

"…" Mikan just remained silent and smiled

"hn… I didn't know you had fans little girl" Natsume teased mikan and mikan just blushed.

"HEY LOOK! THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS!!!!" a girl (Narumi in disguise) said

"ahhh!!! My dreams with mikan are broken!!!" a boy dramatically said

"MY NATSUME!!!" girls said while fainting

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" everyone said together. But Natsume and Mikan just walked pretending not to notice them until they arrived at Youichi's and Aoi's room.  
"ONEE-CHAN!" Youichi said when he saw them going in their classroom. Unfortunately, the sub-teacher was still there and…

"excuse me but we still have class" the teacher said while not even facing them at all

GASP! Everyone was silent 'DID HE JUST SAY THAT TO HYUUGA-SAMA AND SAKURA-SAMA, THE MOST POWERFULL STUDENTS IN THE WHOLE ACADEMY?!' everyone thought.

Then the teacher looked at the people who were there. When he saw natsume and mikan, he immediately bowed to the floor and apologized

"King Hyuuga, Sakura-sama please forgive me, I did not know" he said almost crying. Then he heard Aoi say "GET OUT" and he ran away.

"Hi oni-chan, onee-chan!" Aoi said while hugging them both

"Hey oni-chan, why are you holding hands with onee-chan?" Youichi said and Mikan coughed

"We'll discus this at my room while we go eat dinner" Natsume said and they just nodded.

**NATSUME'S PLACE**

"ok wait guys ill go cook food" Mikan said

"Be careful polka dots---" natsume started and mikan thought that natsume actually cared for her (she thought) "Don't poison us with your cooking" natsume finished his sentence. Then mikan said "I DON'T POISON PEOPLE WITH MY COOKING NATSUME! AND ITS MIKAN! M-I-K-A-N!"

mikan thought that natsume actually cared for her

"No polka, your name isn't Mikan M-I-K-A-N, its Mikan Sakura or did you just forget now?" natsume retorted while smirking

"ARGH!" mikan managed to say while_ trying_ stomping her feet but she couldn't move

"oh yeah our hands" mikan said while scratching her un-itchy head

"sigh looks like I have to cook with you" natsume said and mikan nodded

"ok guys behave while we cook, ok?" Mikan said

"Hai!" the kids replied

_after 30 minuets_.

Mikan went out of the dining room to the living room to call them.

"LETS EAT!!!!" Mikan said excitedly

"calm down oni-chan" Youichi said and mikan just smiled

"ok! We have STEAK!!!" Mikan said

"YEY!!!" the kids said

"good, now lets see if it tastes good like what it looks like" Natsume said

**AFTER EATING**

"So it did taste good, It looks like I underestimated you" Natsume said while _SMILING_

"hey natsume!!! Your SMILING!!!" Mikan said

"Tch" was all natsume could say but still smiling

"onee-chan, you never explained to us why your holding hands" Aoi said

"ahhh… its because of an accident in the class room, we are stuck like this for 2 weeks" Mikan explained

"ohhh…so you're actually ok with this?" Youichi asked

"Umm…hmm… let me answer that some other time You-chan" Mikan said 'I never thought about this but am I ok with our hands like this?' Natsume and Mikan thought together

"ok kids, go to the living room while Natsume and I wash the dishes" mikan said

"Hey! Why do I have to wash dishes??" Natsume asked

"Cause! I cooked!!!" exclaimed mikan

"and???" natsume retorted

"and what?? Your washing and that's final!" Mikan said with a hint of power in her voice

"Tch… fine" Natsume said giving up 'its no use trying to fight' natsume thought

"HAI!" and the kids went to the living room to watch Natsume's Plasma flat screen TV

_After washing_

"ok kids---" mikan started to say but she saw the kids sleeping on the HUGE couch

"awww…look at them…so kawaii!!" mikan whispered to natsume

"lets get a blanket" Natsume said and Mikan nodded

"ok where do we sleep?" Mikan asked. Natsume thought for awhile and said

"My bed of course" but Mikan said "y…y..yo…your…b…bed?"

"yeah..is that a problem? I mean you've got to get used to it since were getting married and all" natsume explained still emotionlessly

"ohh…n-no… p-pro-prob-problem at all" mikan said while stuttering

"ok lights off" Natsume said

at 1 am, mikan still couldn't sleep and woke up natsume

"sleep little girl"

"but its cold…"

"here" natsume said while putting his hand around her waist

"thanks" mikan said while falling asleep

NEXT DAY

**BANG!**

* * *

Ok that's it! Thanks for reviewing!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

i know ts short but forgive me!!


	5. stuck together part 2 central town

**BANG!**

**CHAPTER 5 (central town)**

It was early in the morning in Alice Academy and everyone was sleeping. Once they heard a noise, everyone woke up and they saw Ruka and Hotaru going inside a room.

"Hey! My door!" Natsume shouted. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while the brunette was _trying _to get some sleep. The boy beside him just kept tugging on her pigtails, making the poor girl wake up and not get some good sleep.

"Mikan," Hotaru simply called. She snapped her fingers as if she want something done fast and she did. Mikan sighed and sat up from her laying position and simply levitated the broken door and fixed it.

Ruka was amazed and Natsume just had his usual expressionless face on but he was staring at his partner.

"Whoa," Ruka said in awe. "How did you do that!?"

Hotaru stared at Ruka as if he was the dumbest person on Earth aside from her best friend, Mikan. "Do you remember that Mikan has the Copying Alice? "She asked. Ruka just nodded in reply. Hotaru let out a little sighed and continued, "Well she copied the Levitation Alice from a boy in the High School Division".

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked. He felt very irritated that his best friend and the famous blackmailer can just bust into his room as if they can do what they want.

Ruka faced his best friend and said, "We are here because we need to discuss something with you and we had an agreement that we will go to central town today"

Mikan heard this loud and clear and she was practically _ALMOST _jumping up and down Natsume's bed. "OH YEAH!!! Yay!!! Central Town!!!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Don't get so kiddy baka" Hotaru said. She took out her Baka gun and aimed it at her best friend.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"HOTARU!" Mikan wailed and rubbed her bump that formed on top of her head. Natsume just smirked and pulled on her pigtails, making the pain even more hurtful to Mikan.

**Grumble Grumble Grumble**

"What was that??" Aoi asked. Both Youichi and Aoi came into Natsume's room just in time to hear a grumbling sound. They turned towards Mikan, who was still wailing but had one of her hand covering her stomach.

"Hn," Youichi said in a very Natsume-ish way. "Onee-chan is hungry, duh."

'Hmm… is it possible that Youichi is actually Natsume's brother and Aoi is actually Mikan's sister?' Ruka thought. 'It could be possible… their parents could have switched babies and—'Ruka was thinking until Mikan interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't even think about it Ruka, it's not possible," she replied and stretched her arms, which also included Natsume's hand since they were glued together. Ruka was shocked and just stared at Mikan as if she wasn't a human being. Mikan saw his reaction and said, "From Koko-kun,"

"Ahhh…." was the only thing Ruka can say. He sweat dropped at the thought of Mikan invading his privacy from his thoughts. He shook his head; Sakura would NEVER invade someone's privacy, right? Right. **WRONG**.

"Let's eat," Hotaru said while everyone except Mikan and Natsume sat down on the dining table. They probably hear their own stomach grumbling and they wanted to go to Central Town already, except for Natsume who just scoffed.

"Who's going to cook the food?" Natsume grumbled. "And who is gonna clean up later?"

"It's ok Natsume!" Mikan beamed. "I'll use my Alice!" Mikan said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, variety of food appeared in the table which even included Hotaru's favorite, crabs. Hotaru's eyes twinkled for 2 seconds until she grabbed the plate of crabs and started gobbling in them. The whole group just sweat dropped at Hotaru's hunger.

"Why didn't you do that last night?!" Natsume yelled and slightly hit Mikan in the head. Mikan pouted and rubbed her sore head. She didn't like the idea of being pounded on the head, especially by Natsume Hyuuga himself.

"Uhhh… hehe… I just thought of it now?" Mikan explained as a huge sweat drop appeared in Aoi and Ruka's head.

"BAKA!" Natsume shouted while he almost burnt her. Mikan sighed in relief that she had the Nullification Alice or else she would be burnt toast, literally.

Natsume and Mikan sat down (obviously together cause their hands are stuck) on the chairs beside Hotaru and began eating. Mikan and Natsume were glad they can just eat with a spoon or fork instead of using both of them since one of their hands were occupied by each other.

"What did you guys want to discuss with Hotaru?" Mikan asked while taking a bite of her sushi.

"We'll talk about it later over tea…" Hotaru mumbled and stuffed her face with crab sticks. "Baka, more crab sticks,"

"Hai!" Mikan said while she made more crab sticks. She knows how Hotaru can get VERY scary if she doesn't get what she wanted. It's the same for her with Howalons. All of them continued eating until their stomachs were full.

_CENTRAL TOWN_

"Hey onee-chan!!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly. "There's a man that will paint our picture!!!" After they were done eating, they quickly rushed over the bus stop towards Central Town. Currently, they were strolling around Central Town.

"What?! Really?!" Mikan said excitedly. "Sugoi!!"

"Hey gu-"Aoi started to call for Hotaru and Ruka but they were not there anymore. Aoi blinked and turn towards her big brother.

"Hey Natsume, where's Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"They went to the tea shop," Natsume replied.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled. "How could you let them leave without the painting??" Mikan sobbed waterfalls chibi style.

"Tch…" Natsume scoffed. "I didn't, they just said it then left,"

"Onee-chan," cooed Youichi. He wanted his sister from causing a flood. "Let's just do it without them,"

"O…o…ok" Mikan sniffled.

"Ok everyone! Onee-chan and onii-chan in the back while Youichi and I stay in the front!" Aoi said excitedly.

"Don't get too giddy baka," Youichi said. Aoi just stuck out her tongue.

Mikan was holding Youichi's shoulder with her right hand and Natsume was holding Aoi's shoulder in his left hand. (Awww so sweet! Just like a family!!)

"Ok! Hold on for 1 minuet!" the painter said as he activated his Alice and he started to paint. After exactly one minute, the painting was done!

"SUGOI!" Aoi exclaimed. "That was so fast! The painting is even dry!"

"That would be 250 rabbits," the painter said.

"Please pay Natsume!" Mikan said while doing the puppy dog eyes with Aoi so Natsume had to agree.

"Tch…why was I even forced to do this?" Natsume grumbled as he paid the painter.

"Cause okaa-san told you to take care of me and taking care of me means this onii-chan!" Aoi said.

"Hn…"

"Ok… Youichi and Aoi, you go play and do whatever you want to do." Mikan said. "Natsume and I will go to the tea shop and discuss something with Ruka and Hotaru, Hai?"

"Hai!" the kids said.

_Teashop_

"What do you wanna discuss about Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"People know," Hotaru simply said.

"About?" Natsume decided to speak up.

"Our engagement," Ruka answered.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted and everyone in the teashop looked.

"Calm down," Hotaru said.

"Ok, how did it start?" Mikan asked.

"We don't know." Ruka replied. We just heard it from one of the passing girls,"

"Hmm… we have to find out who started it," Hotaru said while everyone but Natsume nodded.

"Hey Natsume!! Why are you so silent?" Mikan asked.

"…"

"Natsume!!!"

"…"

"Natsu-"Mikan was caught off by her hair getting burned.

"Waaaah!!!!!" Mikan was running around trying to stop the fire which made Natsume being dragged by her because of their hands.

"Your too loud baka!" Natsume said not removing his Alice.

"Oi baka, turn it off by your Nullification Alice" Hotaru said. Mikan stopped running around.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan said as she snapped her fingers.

"What did you do that for, huh Natsume??!" Mikan said getting pissed.

"Your too loud baka!" Natsume said.

"Hmph!" was all Mikan could reply.

"Hey guys I'll pay for the check and lets go, ok?" Ruka offered and the others nodded.

"Isn't that Anna and the others?" Mikan pointed out.

"Hey Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! Permy! Iinchou! Koko-kun! Kitsuneme-kun! (The flying boy that's always with Koko, known as his brother)" Mikan said all there names.

"How many times do I have to tell my name is Sumire!?" Sumire yelled. "But hey guys!" She was a little closer to Ruka and Natsume because she IS the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club.

"Hey!! Do you wanna go shopping with us??" Nonoko and Anna said together.

"SURE!" Mikan said while the others were silent.

"So where do you wanna start??" Koko asked

"Hmm… let's go to mango! They have nice clothes there!" Sumire exclaimed.

"YEAH!! But it's so expensive there!" Anna said.

"Its ok…I think I can cover some for you!" Mikan offered.

"Ok! Let's go!" Everyone said except for Hotaru and Natsume. Ruka just sweat dropped at them.

_Mango_

"Hey look at this Natsume!!" Mikan yelled.

It was an _Itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini_!!!

"DAAAAMMMNNNNNN, she's so HOT!" a random guy said.

"Yeeaaahhh! I wish I had _that!_" another guy said.

"Hey sexy ladeehhh!" a guy tried to flirt with Mikan until a big fire circled Mikan.

"Back off," Natsume growled. Jealous eh?

"And who are yo-" the guy started to say and turned to face him. "Hy…hyuu…Hyuuga-sama…I'm so sorry," the guy bowed low to the ground and ran away.

"Tch" Natsume spat.

"Hey Natsume! Why did you do that to the poor boy??" Mikan said

"Didn't you see baka? He was _flirting _with you" Natsume said

"What's flirting?" Mikan asked.

"Baka," Natsume sighed. "How did you change when our hands are stuck together?"

"Oh! I just snapped my fingers and my clothes changed!" Mikan said.

"Hn… well put your clothes back on," Natsume said coldly.

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Cause your causing attention little girl" Natsume replied.

"OK!" Mikan said as she snapped her fingers and had her clothes back on.

"Come on Natsume! I wanna buy this!" Mikan said while practically dragging Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

God! If she's going to wear that again, she is going to cause more attention! Wait! Why do I even care anyways??

_Cause you like her_

WHAT?! Who was that??

_It's me dumdum… your conscience_

Tch… conscience my ass

_Really! _

Why should I believe you??

_Cause I'm your conscience_

And then?

_And then what??_

Nothing

_Um…_

Tch! You're wasting my time!

_So?_

So what??

_Um… nothing?_

Good bye 'conscience' hope I don't hear your ugly son of a voice again

_But my voice is your voice_

What's your point?

_Uhhh…_

"HEY NATSUME! EARTH TO NATSUME!!!"

_What was that??_

Tch…it's that baka…

_Ok! Ja ne!_

Hn…

**End of Natsume's POV**

"HEY NATSU-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"Shut it baka, your damaging my ears,"

"We were calling you for five minutes now! What's wrong with you??" Mikan said.

"We??" Natsume asked.

"Duh! Look!" Mikan said while pointing at her back.

"Hey King Hyuuga! Forgot about us already??" Kitsuneme asked while smirking.

"Shut it," Natsume replied coldly.

"…" Kitsuneme didn't reply anymore, being afraid that he might get burnt to crisp.

"Hey guys! We have been here for more than 1 hour already! Let's go eat!" Mikan offered.

"You pig… We just ate" Hotaru said

"Yeah but shopping makes me hungry! So let's go!" Mikan said while going out of the store and everyone just followed.

_At a restaurant_

After ordering their food (again), Sumire asked, "Hey guys, is it true that Hyuuga-sama and Sakura are engaged and so are Ruka-kun and Imai??" Ruka spit his tea out after Sumire's question. Sumire was a little angry that she wasn't engaged to either of them but she knew she couldn't change the arrangements.

"Well I think they should know by now," Hotaru said and the other three nodded.

"Yes, yes we are," Ruka said

"So if you guys are where are your engagement rings??" Nonoko asked.

"Right here," Mikan said as they showed their rings

"WOW! Those diamonds are HUGE!!! When did you get them??" Koko said then a machine from Hotaru told the story.

"Well, it was like this…."

**FLASHBACK (the day their parents said that they were engaged)**

"_Ok. As you all know Aoi and Youichi (Mikan's brother) are seven years old and Natsume and Ruka is 14 and Mikan and Hotaru are turning 14. 1st of all, we know that Mikan has just come to Alice academy yesterday and started to go to school today and now Aoi and Youichi are now going as well. All of you 6 kids are engaged to each other. Natsume to Mikan, Ruka to Hotaru, Aoi to Youichi. There will be no objections and this agreement was made when all of us were going to get married. Is that understood kid?" Mrs. Hyuuga said telling their announcement._

_5….._

_4…._

_3…_

_2..._

_1._

"_WHAT?!" everyone screamed even Hotaru and Natsume._

"_How could you do this to us?!" Youichi started._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Aoi over reacted._

"_You've got to be kidding" Hotaru said._

"_How could you?!" Ruka said._

"_WHY LORD, WHY?" Natsume said._

"…_." There was no answer from Mikan, when everybody looked at Mikan expecting something they saw that Mikan had fainted._

"_Oh dear, we have to get her to the hospital" Ruka's mom said._

"_Wait, the engagement rings," Natsume's mom said as she gave 6 rings._

"_Ok, the light blue diamond ring is Ruka's, the purple diamond ring is Hotaru's" Mikan's mom informed. "The red diamond ring is Natsume's; the pink diamond ring is Mikan's. Lastly, the silver diamond is Youichi's, and the lavender diamond ring is Aoi's. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes," Ruka replied. He sweat dropped when he heard no reply from Hotaru and Natsume. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ooohhhhhh" everyone said. (Excluding Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume)

"Hey guys! Since were done eating lets go to MARKS AND SPENCER!!!" Mikan said

"YEAH!" the girls replied. (Except Hotaru)

_Marks and Spencer_

"WOW! Look at the new dresses!" Anna said.

"It's straight from Paris!!" Nonoko said.

"Hey guys! Look at this red dress!" Mikan said.

"Try it on!" Koko said.

"Buy it Sakura!!" Sumire said.

"Yeah!" Kitsuneme said.

"4000 RABBITS??? You have got to be kidding me! Are you sure you want to buy this Mikan??" Anna asked.

"Mikan's rich… so it doesn't matter" Hotaru said.

"DONE!" Mikan said with a smile.

"You really bought it?!" Kitsuneme asked in disbelief.

"YEAH! Ok it's now 5 pm… lets go pick up the kids," Mikan said. Natsume just nodded.

"BYE GUYS!!!" Mikan said while walking with Natsume.

"They look like a real couple!!" Anna said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah," the others including Sumire and excluding Hotaru agreed.

"We will be going now," Ruka said while Hotaru turned around, waved goodbye and walked away with Ruka following.

"Hey they look like a real couple too!" Kitsuneme said and the others nodded.

"But if Hotaru heard that, she would kill us," Koko said and the others agreed with sweat drops on their heads.

_The central town sakura tree_

"Hey You-chan! Aoi-chan!" Mikan greeted.

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" Aoi said as she hugged them.

"Hi..." Youichi just said.

"So… did you guys have fun??" Mikan said.

"Hai!" Both of them answered.

"Hey Natsume! What's that??" Mikan asked.

"It's Howalons, baka." Natsume replied

"Ooooh!!! What's that? Wait! Never mind! Can u please buy 4 boxes please Natsume!?!?" Mikan begged.

"No," Natsume replied.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Ple-"

"FINE!" Natsume said getting pissed.

"YAY!" Mikan said in delight and Natsume and Mikan went to buy 4 boxes of Howalons.

"Here," Natsume said to Youichi and Aoi while shoving them a box of Howalons.

"WOW! IT'S LIKE HEAVEN!!!" Aoi and Mikan said together.

"Hn…" was all Natsume could reply and Youichi stayed silent.

"Hey, I'll teleport you guys back to the dorms. Ok?" Mikan said.

"HAI!" the kids said and Natsume nodded.

"Everybody hold hands," Mikan said.

"We are already holding hands baka. We are stuck together remember??" Natsume said.

"AHHH!!! I meant with the kids!" Mikan said.

"Hn…"

Mikan snapped her fingers and they arrived at the dorms.

12 AM (midnight)

"Hey Natsume, I can't sleep," Mikan said while trying to wake up Natsume.

"Hmmm!! Don't wake me up baka, I wanna sleep." Natsume said.

"ARGH!" Mikan said and teleported Natsume and her to the Sakura tree.

"HEY!!!" Natsume said.

"I told you I couldn't sleep!" Mikan said getting cranky.

"SO?! You didn't have to teleport us here!" Natsume said.

"BUT I WANTED TO! PROBLEM???" Mikan retorted.

"YES!" Natsume answered.

"Well too bad for you now, isn't it??" Mikan said.

"BAKA!" Natsume said.

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"_ A cold voice said while Natsume glared into space. He whispered silently to himself, **"PERSONA..."**

* * *

Ok that's it! Sorry that it took really long! Thank you for reviewing! Feel free to make any suggestions and add me at my yahoo messenger address: 

Angieyap26

THANKS! Also, I want to thank Heartless Lonely Kairi for editing this! THANK YOU SO MUCH! -Huggles-

JA NE!


	6. ST prt3 persona is mikans what!

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A cold voice said while Natsume glared into space. He whispered silently to himself, **"PERSONA..."**_

* * *

CHAPTER 6 (Persona is Mikan's what?!)

"Hey there Natsume and…" Persona started while trying to look on who was behind him. "Who is that your hiding Natsume? A close person? A girlfriend maybe?"

"It's no one… what is your business here? _Persona_" Natsume hissed.

"Natsume! I command you to show that person… or else" Persona threatened.

"No chance in hell!" Natsume said while covering Mikan so that she could not be seen.

"Fine! Then you die!" Persona said while Natsume was beginning to choke and the flowers began to die. Then… "WAIT!" the girl that was hiding on Natsume's back showed herself and everything went back to normal.

"Ahhh… Nullification alice" Persona said, "That's very rare. Tell me, Why are you very familiar to me?"

"She's none of your business Persona" Natsume said as he protected Mikan again.

"Persona?" Mikan started as she thought hard "That's so famili-"

"Poki-chan?!" Mikan suddenly said as she finally figured out who he was.

"Poki-chan? What are you talking about baka?? This man is a very dangerous guy!" Natsume said in disbelief.

"Mimi-chan?" Persona stammered.

"Mimi-chan?! HOLD ON! What is going on here??" Natsume said, as he was very confused.

"Chill Natsume… Poki-chan is my cousin!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume and herself to hug her cousin.

"Hey! Why are you two holding hands?? Explain!" Persona said as he noticed them holding hands.

"Oh… This… Well, it's a very long story. I'll explain tomorrow over tea, ok?" Mikan said

"Hmph… fine, tomorrow in my personal office. I believe Natsume knows where it is so see you at around 3 pm" Persona said as he jumped out and he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Mikan. Explain." Natsume ordered

'Natsume said my real name…I guess he is serioussigh' Mikan thought 'I better explain fast… I can see that he's getting pissed'

"Well Persona-chan is my cousin, you don't know him because when you, Hotaru and Ruka had a vacation in America, he came back home" Mikan started as a flashback started.

**Flashback**

"_Mikan! Your cousin is here!" Mikan's mother said._

"_Cousin? I have a cousin?" Mikan said to herself and ran down to meet him or her._

"_Mikan, this is your cousin Persona" Mikan's father introduced_

"_Hi! Lets go play in the garden!" Mikan said as she pulled him to the garden_

'_What a loud girl' Persona thought_

"_OK! We are here!" Mikan said as she presented he garden to him. Her garden had lots of sakura trees and swings, slides, etc._

"_Wow…" was all Persona could say_

"_So, tell me about your self Persona-chan!" Mikan encouraged Persona to talk_

"_Well… I'm 13 years old" Persona said_

"_Really? Well I'm Mikan and I'm this many years old!" Mikan said as she was holding up 3 fingers in each hand._

"_You're 6 years old?" Persona asked_

"_Hai!" Mikan answered happily "So tell me more!"_

"_Well, my full name is Persona Sakura. What's yours?" Persona said as they became closer each day._

_Two weeks later…_

_Persona and Mikan became good friends and gave each other nicknames. Unfortunately, the time soon came that Persona had to leave_

"_Mikan, I need to go…" Persona said while he was playing with Mikan in the garden_

"_Huh? What are you talking about Poki-chan?" Mikan asked confused_

"_I…I need to leave… some people are sending me to this academy and they say I have a special power that is very dangerous" Persona said while his eyes wear tearing up_

"_But… I thought we are gonna be together forever" Mikan said as she busted into tears_

"_I know… but Mimi-chan, we will always be cousins and we will be together by blood, heart and soul," Persona said while hugging Mikan._

"_But you haven't met my best friends, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka yet" Mikan said._

"_I'm sure I'll meet them someday Mimi-chan" Persona said._

"_When are you leaving?" Mikan asked._

"_In about 5 minuets…" Persona said as he looked down so that his teary face could not be seen._

"_What?? Why so soon??" Mikan said as fresh tears began to drop on her face._

"_I don't know but-" Persona started but he was cut off by someone._

"_It's time Sakura-san" A man in black said_

"_Ohhh… ok…I hope I will see you again Mimi-chan" Persona said as he began to walk away._

"_BYE POKI-CHAN!" Mikan said as she waved but her face was covered by her bangs "I __know__ we will see each other again! Hai?" then she faced to look at Persona but her face was not sad, her face had a very happy smile._

"_HAI! Ja ne!" Persona said as he waved at her for the last time._

"_Ja!" Mikan said as she was looking at the black limo move away from sight._

**End of flashback**

"Hn… how touching" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"Yeah!" Mikan said as she fell asleep.

"Tch… baka" Natsume said as he carried her back to his room as they fell asleep.

10 AM

"Oni-chan!!! Onee-chan!! Wake up!!!" A little girls voice was heard

"Hey!!! Wake up!!!" Now a little boys voice was heard

"What's with all that racket?!" Natsume shouted

"Wake up!!!!!!" The little girls voice was heard again

"ARGH!!!" Mikan said as she made everything silent by her Alice

"…" Nothing was heard but a little girl was waving her hands up and down. That little girl was identified to be Aoi

"…" Natsume tried to talk but nothing came out also

"…" Youichi started to talk as well but nothing came out so he got pissed and sent his spirits out and it woke Mikan up

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Mikan screamed

"Finally" Natsume said

"WAAAAA!!!" Mikan cried

"Shut up baka!" Natsume said as he was getting annoyed

"Na-Nat-Natsume…" Mikan started as she hugged Natsume

"Bad dream…" Aoi said

"Hn… Youichi your cousin, Persona-sensei, was here. Do you know him?" Natsume asked Youichi

"No…" Youichi said

"Ah! Youichi wasn't born yet" Mikan said as she returned back to normal

"That was fast" Youichi said

"Hehe… Well, Natsume and I will have tea with our cousin today Youichi, Do you wanna come with?" Mikan said

"Hai… I would like to know my cousin" Youichi said

"Yey! We have to bring along Aoi too, Ne Natsume??" Mikan asked

"What?? Aoi?? Why is she coming?? Why am I coming??" Natsume asked

"So that WE can explain why we are holding hands and along that WE will tell Poki-chan that WE are engaged" Mikan stated "And! WE have to bring Aoi too cause she is engaged to my brother, Youichi, gets??"

"Tch… fine" Natsume mumbled out

2:30 PM (fast forward)

"Is everybody ready??" Mikan asked

"HAI!" Aoi and Youichi answered and Natsume just shrugged

Mikan was wearing a red skirt with a pink tank top with a white open jacket, she also wore white havaianas. She wore no make-up but she had a pink lip-gloss on. Natsume is wearing a blue/black jeans and a white shirt with red outlines, he is also wearing a brand new mark echo shoes. Aoi is wearing a white tank top with a light blue jacket and a blue jean skirt, she is also wearing a white havaianas. Youichi is wearing blue/black jeans with a blue shirt with light blue outlines, he is also wearing his brand new mark echo shoes.

_At Persona's office_

"Poki-chan!!!" Mikan said as she opened the door of his office

"Ahhh… Mimi-chan! And who do you have here?" Persona said

"This is Youichi, my brother, he was born one year later you left, and this is Aoi, Natsume's sister" Mikan introduce them

"ahhh… ok… lets all sit down and you can explain why you and Kuro Neko are holding hands" Persona said.

They sat down and Mikan started to explain "Ok, Poki-chan, do NOT shout or object what I an about to say and do NOT interrupt me when I am explaining. Ok?"

Persona nodded and Mikan started

"It all started when the academy discovered that I have 2 great powerful alices. They are nullification and the legendary CSE (copy/steal/erase). They sent me here and when I was going to have my first day of school, my parents, Youichi, Natsume's parents, Aoi, Ruka's Parents, Hotaru's Parents came and told us that Aoi and Youichi are going to start school here in GA" Mikan stopped and Aoi started "Our parents matched us in an arranged marriage. Youichi and I, onee-chan Mikan and oni-chan Natsume, onee-chan Hotaru and oni-chan Ruka are engaged" Then Mikan took over "In our official first day of school, the president of Natsume and Ruka fan club went crazy and she was pushing stuff off the tables and an experiment fell on Natsume's and my hand so we ended up like this, stuck for two weeks."

"…" Persona was speechless

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGAGED????" Persona screamed out and birds flew out of the building.

"Chill cuz', its an arrange marriage" Mikan said

"Hmm… Kuro Neko-sama, I will talk to you after you can separate with my cousin, is that understood?" Persona said facing Natsume

"Hn…" was all Natsume could say

"So you're my cousin?" A little boy finally said something

"Hmm… Hai, I am. So you're Youichi? The famous Sakura who can generate ghosts?" Persona said

"Hai… And your Persona-sensei, My cousin and the ruthless teacher of the DA class" Youichi said

"Hai, that I am" Persona said

"…" Youichi didn't reply anymore

**RING!!! RING!!!**

"Whose phone is that??" Persona asked

**RING!!! RING!!!**

"No seriously, who ever owns that phone, answer it now or else" Persona threatened

**RING!!! RING!!!**

"ANSWER THE PHONE DAMN IT!" Persona was now very pissed

**RING!!! RING!!!**

"OI BAKA! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Natsume said, as he got irritated

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Mikan said as she slapped her head as she answered and everyone in the room had sweat drops on their heads

_**#Call#**_

"_Hello! Aishiteru who ever this is! But you have my number so I must have love you to have it! Arigato for calling mister roboto! Wait you can also be a miss roboto… uhh… im confused… eehhhh…"_ Mikan answered with her stupid welcoming call

"_Baka. Where are you?" _The caller asked

"_Huh??? Who is this?? Are you a stalker???" _Mikan said terrified

"_BAKA! Its hotaru, Where are you?" _Hotaru said irritated

"_Ooohhh!!!! Hi Hotaru! I'm with my cousin!!!" _Mikan said with joy

"_What are you talking about Mikan? You don't have a cousin"_ Hotaru said confused

"_Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I do have a cousin! Do you know the DA class sensei? Persona? He's my cousin!" _Mikan said

**PPFFFHHHTTTT**

Hotaru spit her tea out and said _"PERSONA?? Where are you?"_

"_I'm at his office with Natsume, Aoi and Youichi!" _Mikan answered

"_Natsume's there? Hold on I'll be there in-"_ Hotaru said but she cut off

**CRASH**

"_Right about now" _Hotaru said as she flip closed her phone

**#End of call#**

A crash was heard and a window was broken astwo people was seen covered with glass and a huge bird flew away

"Persona" Hotaru hissed and Ruka just glared at Persona

"Ms. Imai, Mr. Nogi, nice to see both of you" Persona greeted

Hotaru glared as she replied to him "Whatever Persona, leave your sick tricks to you and only you. Don't you DARE touch any of my friends, is that clear?" emphasize on the 'dare'

"HOTARU! That's my cousin! He wont do anything bad!" Mikan tried to explain

"Tch… just remember Persona, if you do any of you sick tricks, I will PERSONALLY hurt you. I might even kill you" Hotaru warned with a deadly voice in the end

"Understood" Persona simply said as he shrugged of her warning

_I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart was broken...And the girl who could brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own..._

* * *

ok that's it! Sorry it took sooo long! But I had my last exams sooooo yeah… and I think I failed.. hehe….ARGH! waaaa!!!

angie


	7. ST prt4 vacation

Hey! sorry for the late update! i had no idea what to do sooo... i hope this makes up for it

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

Chapter 7 (vacation)

It's been two days since they met Persona and things have gone great.

It is now homeroom and Mr. Narumi just entered the classroom wearing overly short shorts for his own good and a white shirt. He also wore a weird necklace and sunglasses.

'The horror!' The students thought as they prayed to God

'Hmm…what's happening now?' Koko thought and tried to read Narumi's mind

'In the summer time where the weather is fine la la la!!' was all Narumi's thought

'Eh, in the summer time by shaggy?' Koko thought petrified of Mr. Narumi's singing

"Ok listen up class!" Narumi enthusiastically said as they all stopped chattering and looked at him. "We are gonna have a vacation!" 

As he said that the room was very quiet as the students thought it was a joke or something.

"Um… Narumi-sensei, are you joking?" Kitsuneme asked 

"No, no! It's real!" Narumi said

"WAAA!! Sugoi!!" Mikan squealed

"Kya!!" The girls began and chitter chatter aroused the room

"Settle down class th-" Narumi started but he was cut off by Sumire, "Where is it going to be sensei?"

"OH! I almost forgot! Everybody! Listen up" Mr. Narumi started "its gonna be in BORACAY!"

"The island in Philippines??" Anna asked

"Yes!" Mr. Narumi answered

"Kya! I've always wanted to go there! People say that the sand inside never gets hot !" Nonoko said with hearts in her eyes

"Mr. Narumi!! When do we go??" An excited Mikan asked

"Ahhh… We are going to leave tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp, we will be trans"

Mr. Narumi got cut off again but this time it was Natsume

"Hold on" Natsume started as the room became silent feared that they would get burnt of something "Why is the academy allowing this anyways? There has got to be a catch somewhere"

"Well, Your right there Natsume" Narumi said still with joy "The academy felt that you kids need a break and rest somewhere, but there will be challenges and those such"

"You will be appointed partners and both of you shall work together through the whole vacation" Narumi said as he got a list out of his 'shorts' "Ok, the pairings are:

Yuu Tobita and Sumire Shouda,

Koko and Anna,

Kitsuneme and Nonoko

Blah, blah, blah

Ruka and Hotaru

Natsume and Mikan"

"NANI??" The students erupted

"NOOOOOO!! Hyuuga-sama!!" A fan girl said

"NOGI-SAN!!" Another fan girl said as she cried her eyes out

"MY MIKAN-SAN DEAREST!!" A fan boy said as he fainted 'Tch… fag" Natsume thought

"HOTARU-SAMA!" A rich high-class fan boy said picturing his chances with Hotaru broken

"Calm down. You people don't have chances with any of them. They're already engaged you dimwitted morons" Yura Otonashi (the girl who can see into the past, present, and future by performing a dance) said

-silence-

-more silence-

**tick** **tock**. The sound of the clock was the only thing heard

-silence-

**swosh**. The sound of the wind was the only thing heard

-more silence-

**twitch** **twitch**. All of the students faces were twitching

"WAAAAAA!!" A girl screamed by the top of her lungs

"Is this true?? Come to think of it there was a rumer about this" A boy said while asking

The students were screaming their heads out

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up, your ruining my day and its still morning" Hotaru said as she fired her baka gun

-gulp-

'Although Hotaru seems so quiet, she can be really scary sometimes' Yuu thought

"Ahem" Mr. Narumi faked-cough to get the students attention back to him "Ok class, you are dismissed early today to prepare for the vacation. We will be there for a month and don't forget to pack your underwear! TTFN!"

The students chatted while standing up to go to their rooms and pack

"Hey Natsume! Lets go already!" Mikan said as she tried to pull up Natsume

"Tch…" Natsume said as he stood up "Muffins, we will go to your room first, got it?"

Mikan nodded but stared into space for a moment as she had a light blush in her face 'Muffins? Natsume just called me Muffins. Does this mean he cares about me?' Mikan thought as her face looked like an apple but she was very mistaken of what Natsume meant

"You have weird taste in underwear little girl. Last time it was polka dots, now its muffins" Natsume said as he smirked

Mikans eyes widened and her face was now blood red but it was now because of anger

"NATSUME, YOU BAKA, PERVERTED FREAK!" Mikan exploded (metaphorically) 

"Lower your voice baka, your too loud and you are breaking my ear drums" Natsume said emotionlessly 

"…" Mikan did not reply

"Oi baka, did you hear me??" Nastume said

"…" Mikan still did not reply

"Baka… if you don't answer me in five seconds, I will burn your hair

5

4

3

2

1" Natsume said but Mikan still did not answer so Natsume tried to burn her hair but she nullified it

"Come on little girl!" Natsume said faustrated 

"Grrr!! Im sorry ok!" Natsume apologized

"…" but Mikan still didn't reply

"What do you want from me idiot?! Beg??" Natsume said and he started to look…. Desperate (shocking!!)

Mikan looked at Natsume but she looked away 'Well, if Natsume thinks im too loud, then I wont speak at all' Mikan thought

"ARGH! Baka, if you wont budge than I'll just have to carry you" Natsume said as he got Mikan and carried carried her

'Whats wrong with this baka?' Natsume thought

'Whats wrong with this baka?' Natsume thought as he arrived Mikan's room and he remembered what he newly said

**Natsume's quick flashback**

"_NATSUME, YOU BAKA, PERVERTED FREAK!" Mikan exploded (metaphorically)_

"_Lower your voice baka, your too loud and you are breaking my ear drums" Natsume said emotionlessly _

"…" _Mikan did not reply_

"_Oi baka, did you hear me??" Nastume said_

**End of quick flashback**

'So it's really my fault. Well, I gotta fix this now' Natsume thought as he said "Mikan" 

Mikan's eyes widened and Natsume continued his sentence "Since your not talking to me anymore, then there is not reason for me to buy you icecream"

"WEH! Icecream?? NATSUME!! I want choclated flavored please!!" Mikan said as she gave out her best puppy dog pout

Natsume said as he told Mikan to pack her stuff already

"HAI!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume to her gigantic closet

"Hmm... lets see, since its Boracay and its a tropical place then no long sleaved stuff" Mikan thought aloud "Also there's a beach there so we have to bring swimsuits"

"Tch… Don't forget your underwear little girl" Natsume said as he teased her

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Natsume!" Mikan said as she smiled and went to her underwear drawer 

'Eh? This baka didn't notice that I was just kidding around? Hmm… she must be pretty stupid' Natsume thought as he has a sweat drop

"Natsume! Turn around! You perv!" Mikan said as she turned around to see Natsume looking at her underwear

Natsume blinked and saw Mikan trying to cover something 

"What are you covering baka?" Natsume said

"Kya!" Mikan screamed as a blindfold covered Natsume's eyes

"BAKA! Get this of me at once!" Natsume ordered but Mikan said "No! wait for awhile okay?!"

"Tch…" Natsume said as he tried to burn the blindfold but nothing happened 'Hn… This baka must have nullified it'

One Hour Later

"ALL DONE!" Mikan said as three big suitcases was seen

"Ok, teleport the cases to my room and I'll start packing my stuff" Natsume said as Mikan nodded 

"Lets go" Natsume said as he dragged Mikan to his room (poor Mikan)

At Natsume's Room…

Natsume has finished packing and they (Natsume and Mikan) started to rest

"ONEE-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!" Two loud voices were heard as Natsume groaned 

"They are here!" A girl's voice, which was recognized as Aoi

"I know baka, I can see them" A boy said, who was acknowledged as Youichi "Why are you two lying down on the bed slacking off?"

"Err… Leave us alone. So sleepy…so tired… go watch T.V. or something" Mikan said as she fell asleep

"(sigh)Well, lets tell them over diner" Aoi said as they went to Natsume's living room and watched TV"

_With Youichi and Aoi_

"You-chan, have you packed yet?" Aoi said trying to start a conversation

"Hai, you?" Youichi answered

"Hai, did you bring you swimming things?" Aoi said

"Yeah, I brought four swimming shorts" Youichi answered

"FOUR?? Where did you get four??" Aoi paused and thought and started rhyming "OH! Could it be?? That Youichi, is gay-uh-ee??" (hehe…its rhyming -.-' my bad)

"Baka, Mikan onee-chan got them for me" Youichi said 

"And by the way, your rhyming is not okay, it is how you say, uglei(ugly)" Youichi said as he smirked

"Touchè" Aoi replied as she smirked also "Hey Youichi, Lets play this rhyming game and whoever loses will be the winners slave for… say one week?" 

"Ok, you first" Youichi agreed 

"I want to eat cake. I also want to drink a shake. Oh for Gods sake" Aoi said as she sweat droped

"That was lame, I bet when jesus came, he felt ashamed of your so called fame" Youichi said, indeed Aoi is very famous all over the elementary division

"I don't even care, Oh and your hair? It looks like its been cut by a bear in his evil lair" Aoi said 

"My hair is great, you should then congradulate and relocate, You know its getting late, go back to your dusty old crate" Youichi spat out and angered Aoi

"Hey you old fool, you think your so cool. You still drool at the new expensive pool" Aoi said as she remembered what happened this morning at their swimming classes when Aoi came out with her new two piece bathing suite

"Your rhyming are for babies, and come to think of it you still watch telle tubies . Im surprised you don't have rabies cause you look like you've eaten little puppies" Youichi said as he pointed at Aoi

"You know what Youichi? I think your pretty lucky. You are addicted to cookies, but no surprise there fatty" Aoi said as she knew she was the only one that knew about Youichi's addiction

"Aoi, don't be so coy. You know at first I thought you were a boy?" Youichi said 

"Youichi Sakura, You look like you placed on mascara. Asarabia! Columbia! Hoy! Hoy!" Aoi said as she chanted

"You are going to be defeted, I was created not to be insulted but to make you degraded" Youichi said trying to confuse Aoi with 'big' words

"Tsk tsk tsk. You have got to be kidding with that rhyming. Cuz' the battle is just beginning" Aoi said as a triumphic smirk appeared in her face

And its been going on for hours and finally Youichi won and Aoi lost

"HA! I won! LOSER!!" Youichi said as he formed a letter L with his hand

"NOOOOO!!" Aoi said

"SLAVE! Come here now!" Youichi ordered

"Yes, Youichi" Aoi answered

"Hmm… You shall call me, Master Youichi or Youichi-sama OR better yet, Your Majesty" Youichi said as a smug look came across his face

"Yes your majesty" Aoi grumbled

It was now 6:30pm and Natsume and Mikan already woke up and went to the living room to greet their siblings

"Youichi! Aoi!" Mikan greeted

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" Aoi and Youichi greeted

"Im hungry! Who else is hungry??" Mikan said

"ME!" Aoi and Youichi said in unison and Natsume just nodded

"Great! Lets go to the dining table!" Mikan said

Mikan snapped her fingers and created all kinds of steak

"Yummy!" Aoi said

"Thanks onee-chan" Youichi thanked

"Is there poison in this??" Natsume said

"NO!" Mikan said chibi style 

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you! We are also going to Boracay with you tomorrow!" Aoi said happilly

"REALLY?? YEY!!" Mikan squeeled

"Did you pack?" Natsume asked and the two nodded

**NEXT DAY**

BANG!

Hotaru and Ruka came into Natsume's room and woke them up

"Oi! Its already 11am! Wake up baka's!" Hotaru said

"Five minuets please" Mikan said

"NO! what have you been doing all night??" Ruka asked

"Play with kids… so tired…" Natsume, surprisingly, answered

"Fine, if your gonna skip food, go sleep" Hotaru said "But I will put my alarm invention and it is set on 1pm, ok?" 

Mikan just waved her hands and Hotaru and Ruka fixed their door and left

**1PM**

**KOOOO KOOOO KOOOOO KOOOOO!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!**

The alarm of Hotaru woke Mikan and Natsume up but Aoi and Youichi were still asleep. Natsume tried burning to alarm claock but nothing happened

**WAKE UP! THIS ALARM WONT STOP UNLESS EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM IS WIDE AWAKE!**

"Youichi! Aoi! Wake up!" Mikan screamed

"ARGH! What is that sound??" Youichi said as he shook Aoi up

"AHH!! Soooo loud!!" Aoi said

Finally the alarm went off since everybody was awake

"Okay, it is now 1pm everyone get ready!" Mikan said

It was a quarter to 3 and everyone was assembled in the room

Mikan, Aoi, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka was in the room sitting down doing their own business

Sumire, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Nonoko, and Kitsuneme was below Mikans group and they were all just chatting

Mr. Narumi came in with 5 other teachers

"Ok class! Settle down with your partner and pay attention" Narumi started as everybody did what he told them to do "Ok, since we are going out of the academy, We will have five other teachers to help me controll you. This is Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei, Jinno-sensei, the Futukan-sensei, and last but not the least, _Persona-sensei_.

When Narumi said Persona's name, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, and Aoi's eyes widened

'Poki-chan is coming?? Yey!!' Mikan thought

'Persona' Natsume thought while hissing

'Cousin? He's coming too eh? Cool' Youichi thought

'Hey, Isn't that Youichi and onee-chans cousin??' Aoi thought

'Grr…Persona' Hotaru thought as she squared Person by her eyes (don't ask me how she does that cuz' I have no idea!)

'Ayah… this is going to be a long month' Ruka thought exasperately

"OK kids! We now shall go to the limo's and please put your stuff here so that we can teleport it to the airport" Mr. Narumi said

Once they arrived in the airport they were like celebrities beacause they arrived in limo's and the girls were asking for Natsume and Ruka's autograph and the boys were asking Mikan and Hotaru autographs as well. The four of the were treated like celebrities because of their beauty and coolness

"Wow… they are popular everywhere" Anna said

"Yeah! Lets go ask for their autographs aswell!" Nonoko said

"Can we have your autograph please??" Anna and Nonoko asked the four

Mikan and Ruka sweat droped and Mikan said "Hey! Why are you asking for our autograph? We are your friends!"

"Nonsense! Shup up baka and sign already, the more fans, the better" Hotaru said while money signs appeared in her eyes and Natsume just nodded

"Greedy pigs" Mikan said as she signed 

"Ok! Please go inside the Airplane now!" Mr. Narumi said and everybody got in the plain with their partners

It was a huge plane with very cool seats like first class and it is a private plane of the academy.

"Class! This is a three hour plane ride so please make yourself comfortable" Mr. Narumi announced

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! We are going up!! We are flying!" Aoi said as Youichi had a very small smile

Once they were aloud to move around Sumire had a plan

The airplane chairs were able to move around so Sumire, Kitsuneme, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Mikan, Ruka, Youichi, Aoi and surprisingly Hotaru and Natsume.

"Let us begin TRUTH or DARE!" Sumire said with a scary voice

"Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko was chanting while Yuu spinned the bottle… It landed on…

**AOI!**

"Ok. Aoi, Truth or dare?" Koko asked

"Umm… Dare…?" Aoi answered

"Mwahahahahaha!!" Sumire laughed evily and whipered to Anna and Nonoko 

"It is decided! You Aoi, must kiss your FIANCE!"

-gulp-

Aoi looked at Youichi and blushed deep, deep, _deep_ red

Aoi went close to Youichi and kissed his……

Cheek! (ha! I bet I got you there!)

"Well, You never said lips or anything" Aoi said and smilled

-sigh-

"Aoi, spin the bottle" Hotaru said ans Aoi nodded

And the game continued for a very long time…

2 hours later…

The bottle landed on Yuu

"Truth?" Yuu said

"Yuu, is it true that you and Sumire are TOGETHER?" Anna asked

-gulp-

-gulp-

Yuu looked at Sumire and she nodded

"Yes" Yuu answered "KAWAII!!" Nonoko and Anna squeeled 

"Spin" Hotaru ordered and Yuu did what he was told

It landed on… 

NATSUME

"DARE" Natsume answered bravely

When Nonoko was about to say his dare, Hotaru held her hand across Nonoko's face

"Natsume, I dare you to, KISS MIKAN…. ON THE LIPS" Hotaru dared

-silence-

-silence-

-silence-

Natsume leaned over to Mikan and kissed her on the lips

BAM!

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Hotaru was taking pictures 

Anna and Nonoko fainted. The other students looked on what happened and they fainted. Persona looked over and it was like lightning stricked him. The teachers bowed down, afraid of Natsume. Ruka, Aoi, and Youichi was still. Yuu and Sumire were out off words.

-silence-

It was like the kiss lasted forever but when they pulled away, they noticed everybody was staring of most likely… dead…?

-cough-

-cough cough-

**ATTENTION PASSENGERS, We have arrived Aklan, Philippines**

(You have to go to aklan and ride a small boat going to Boracay)

-cough-

-cough-

-silence-

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Didn't you hear? We are hear" Hotaru said as she fired her baka gun

"Ok Class! Lets go out!" Mr. Narumi said and the students went out of the plane

"Im gonna be rich" Hotaru said as she had money signs in her eyes

They got their luggage and went to a bus that lead them to a port that transports them to Boracay. Unfortunately, Some students were wearing pants

"Um… Mikan, Since they are wearing pants, Would you mind if you change them into shorts?" Mr. Narumi said and Mikan nodded

"Students! Since most of you are wearing pants, Mikan here will change them into shorts, since you might get wet" Mr. Narumi said and Mikan snapped her fingers as the pants transformed into fashionable shorts

"Perfect! Now lets go!" Narumi said as he got into the small boat

_In the boat ride_

"Class, We will be staying in a private side wich has a mansion and everything owned by the academy and our activities will be happening their. If at all we are not at the side, We are not allowed to use our alice" Mr. Narumi said "Is that clear?"

The students just nodded and they arrived at the private side.

They now arrived the mansion…

The teachers were now standing at the grand stairs and they appointed them their rooms and a map of the side, a map of the mansion, and a map of Boracay.

"**Ok kids, let the vacation BEGIN!"**

**

* * *

**

Thats it! thanks for reading! please review!

This chapter was long-ish... if you have any suggestions, please PM me!

THINGS TO KNOW:

TTFN means Tah-Tah For Now

The sand inside boracay never gets hot (thats a fact!)

telle tubies is a show

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE RHYMING THING AND EVEN IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT... I DONT GIVE A S---**

**:P**


	8. first task

Chapter 8 (the 1st task)

Chapter 8 (the 1st task)

**Dinner**

The class has arrived in Boracay today and it was now time for their dinner. The students and teachers were already in the dinning area sitting in a huge rectangular table. Almost everyone was already there and they were just waiting for six people to arrive.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Hey! Why did you hit me??" A girl's voice was heard in the hallway outside the door.

"You're such an idiot" Another girl said

"Were late and you're here whining" This time a males voice was heard

"Well we wouldn't been late if you woke me up in time" The first girl said

"Shut up everybody! We're here!" A kind hearted male voice was heard

The door opened and revealed six people, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Aoi. They bowed and apologized for being late and sat at their places

-ahem-

"Now that everyone is here and seated, I would like to announce that tomorrow, everyone will be staying right here because we are going to announce the first task" Mr. Narumi said

-clap- -clap-

"If that is understood, let's eat!" Serina-sensei said

The people were eating peacefully except for Mikan, Mikan was eating like a rooster and her rice was flying out everywhere and Natsume could not stand it anymore.

"Would you at least TRY to eat properly!!" Natsume said as he was now very irritated

Mikan faced him with her mouth filled with rice, steak, ribs and her gravy was running out of her mouth to her chin.

"Bash Nashumeh (but Natsume)" Mikan started "Ish jash show yahmi (it's just so yummy)"

As Mikan was talking, her food was spitting all over Natsume's face.

Natsume got so pissed but calmed down a bit as he got an idea. Natsume looked at his gravy and picked it up. He faced Mikan again and spilled the gravy on Mikan's head.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed and her scream was so loud... that the glass broke

Mikan held her steak up and ate a part of it and launched it at Natsume. But unfortunately for Mikan, Natsume dogged the steak and it hit Sumire's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sumire shrieked

Sumire head twisted to the left and looked at the people beside her with a deadly look. She got her mash potatoes and threw it at Mikan but Mikan sneezed just in time and her head was low enough to evade the mash potato. The potato flew to Kitsuneme.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Kitsuneme screamed

Kitsuneme got his wine (-ahem- coke –ahem-) and threw the contents intendedly for Sumire but Mikan, Natsume and Sumire backed away just in time and it hit Yuu.

"AAAHHH!!" Yuu screamed like a girl and he looked at Kitsuneme. Yuu got his knife and Kitsuneme, Mikan, Natsume and Sumire gasped (but Natsume hid it well)

'Lord God! Please don't let him cut me' Kitsuneme prayed

'Oh no! Yuu could become a murderer!' Mikan thought

'Eh… so what? He kills… no big deal' Natsume thought 'So he wasn't that gay as I thought'

'…' Sumire was frozen in shock that her boyfriend might kill her friend

Yuu got the knife and brought it down to chop his ribs…

(HA! I BET I GOT YOU THERE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!)

-sweat drops-

'Wow… so he is that gay eh?' Natsume thought

'dude… what the fuck is that all about?' Kitsuneme thought

'daaammmnnnn…' Sumire thought

'…' Mikan couldn't think… the 'pressure' was too much

Yuu got his chopped ribs and aimed it to Kitsuneme but Yuu was a BAD aimer AND thrower so the ribs landed on the other side of the table and hit…

"HOLLY MOTHER OF CHRIST!"

… Ruka

-sweat drops-

Ruka got his vegetables and threw it across the table and it REALLY hit the right person this time. Yuu got his ribs again but this time, it hit HOTARU!!

TUN DUN DUN

Hotaru got her food bomber gun and placed food in it and hit all of the 6 : Kitsuneme, Mikan, Natsume, Sumire, Yuu and Ruka

Everyone looked at the group...

**-Silence-**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2..**

**1.**

"FOOD FIGHT!!" A boy screamed

Food started to fly around the room and everyone was covered with food... Even the teachers entered the fight

30 minutes later, there was no food left so they began to rest

"Ok class, Everyone go to your rooms and clean up" Mr. Narumi started "Everone shall assemble in the garden at 9 o'clock AM tomorrow"

The class nodded and started to leave

**With NxM**

"Hey Natsume!! Why is the room so... White?" Mikan asked

"..." Natsume didn't reply but Mikan still continued talking

"Can i decorate it?"

"..."

"Hmmm... Well, it can't be girly, so pink, red and black?"

"..."

"Alright! I'll start!"

Mikan looked around the room and snapped her fingers. The walls became pink

"Too girly" Natsume said

Mikan thought for a while and snapped her fingers again. Flames appeared on the wall and it was Black at the bottom, Blue at the middle and red at the top.

"Hn... I never knew you had a punk side" Natsume said but Mikan just stuck her tongue out

'What's punk?' Mikan thought

'Hn... She didn't react. I bet she doesn't know what punk is. That baka' Natsume thought

Mikan clapped her hands and the bed became pink and the cover had flames on it. The pillows were silk white and the normal sized TV became a platinum flat screen TV. The sofe was a two peice conversational sectional featured down blend and had black cushions and deep seating.

Mikan looked at the floor and it was plain white.

Mikan snapped her fingers and it became a soft fun-in red carpet.

"Phew... I'm Tired" Mikan said as she sat back down to the couch

"Why? You just snapped and clapped" Natsumesaid

"I used my alice Natsume, ALICE" Mikan said

"Hn... Let's go to Ruka's" Natsume said as Mikan sighed and stood up

**HxR room**

Hotaru decorated her room also. The walls were color Purple slash violet and the bed was lavender with baby blue covers and white satin silk pillows. The floor had baby blue fur-in step carpet. The couch was a baby blue broyhill couch. The TV was on the wall and it was a platinum flat screen.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" Ruka said

"HEY!!" Mikan greeted

"So you decorated your room too??" Mikan asked

"Duh... But Ruka didn't help at all" Hotaru said as she glared at Ruka "All he did was say 'No! this should be this' and blah blah blah"

"Same here" Mikan said

"Atleast someone was instructing weather it looked good or not" Ruka and Natsume mumbled

"Whatever" Hotaru and Mikan said

"So what does your room look like?" Ruka asked

"Punk" Natsume simply said and Mikan rolled her eyes

"Let;s go see it" Hotaru said as she stood up and left the room

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mikan said

**NEXT DAY**

It seems that everyone decorated their rooms and it was now 9 AM.

Everyone gathered at the garden and Mr. Narumi started to talk

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Narumi asked

The students said yes and Mr. Narumi started his announcement

"Ok, There will be **FOUR** tasks. Each task is given one week to prepare" Mr. Narumi said " And the FIRST task is..."

**-Drum roll-**

"Singing" Persona-sensei said

"SINGING?!" The class repeated in shock

"That's what I said" Persona said

**-GULP-**

"So we will be expecting your presentation on the 7th day after this" Mr. Narumi said "Chop chop people! Oh.. And before I forget, There will be a winner for every couple and this time, the winner will recieve...something"

-sweat drops-

**MIKANS ROOM**

The whole group (MxN, HxR, YxA, KxA, KxN, SxY) was sitting on the living room and they were discussing about what to sing for the task

"Argh! Of all the tasks!!" Sumire complained

"So we have to list down songs that is a boy-girl duet" Anna said

"Here is what we have so far" Koko said

**

* * *

******

LIST:

Last Night

Hold you down

Where are you

Soulja girl

Hips dont lie

Dilema

Wait a minute

Way back into love

Love like this

Glamorous

* * *

"Hmm... We need more songs" Yuu said

"Yeah... These songs are not really... uh... yeah..." Anna said

After hours of thinking, everyone except for Hotaru and Mikan's pair didn't have a song

"Ok, its just the two pair left" Koko said

"Everyone think!" Sumire said

After a couple of seconds...

Mikan and Ruka's eyes shot open

"I GOT IT!" Ruka and Mikan shouted in unison

"Really?? What is it?" Nonoko asked

Mikan turned to Natsume and Ruka turned to Hotaru and whispered something and Hotaru and Natsume nodded

"Soooo??" Sumire asked

"Its-" Mikan and Ruka started but they were cut of by Hotaru's baka gun

"Secret" Hotaru said

"COME ON!!" Kitsuneme said "Tell us!"

"Just wait for it" Natsume said as he glared

"Fine" Kitsuneme said

After that, everyone left the room to practice in their rooms

* * *

Here are the songs that they will be singing

KxA - Hold you down

YxA - where are you

KxN - Glamorous

SxY - Love like this

Mxn - secret

HxR - secret

* * *

**HEY THATS IT!!**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SOOOOOOOO LATE!!**

**IM IN VACATION NOW AND IM NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE COMPUTER!!**

**i'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE EARLIER!**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS BORING AND IM SOOO SORRY!!**

**MUCH LOVE,**

**xoxo Angie xoxo**


	9. 1st competition

**I do not own gakuen alice!!**

"talk"

'thoughts'

_"little flashback thingy on the song"_

**PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED PEOPLE! And i wanna apologize in advance if there are mistakes! **

Chapter 9 (1st task presentation)

Mikan's POV

**11:00 PM**

**-sigh-**

Tomorrow is the presentation day and lots of things happened.

First was that Natsume and I finally got separated.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kooooooo Kooooo Koooooo**

I woke up with the sound of the 'kuku alarm' and I turned towards Natsume and began poking his eye

"OW!"

"Wake up" I said groggily as I was still poking his eye

"Stop poking MY EYE!" Natsume said angrily

**-poke-**

**-poke-**

**-poke-**

"Stop it or I'll burn you!" Natsume threatened

**-poke- **

**-poke-**

**-poke-**

"That's it!" Natsume said as he opened his palm and a fireball appeared

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I unconsciously protected myself with BOTH of my hands

I closed my eyes as I was getting scared each second. A minute passed and there was still no attack from Natsume. I opened my eyes and Natsume was just staring at me

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"Your hands"

"Huh? What's wrong with my hands?" I asked as I looked at my hands

"Think..." Natsume said

"..."

"Think harder"

"..." I couldn't say anything because i didn't get it

"THINK BAKA! THINK!"

**-gasp-**

"Finally" Natsume said in exhaust

5...

4...

3...

2..

1.

"WERE FREEEEE!!" I screamed in joy as i danced around the room

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Second was that we unconsciously lost feeling in our hands

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"Sop dancing baka. Practice." Natsume said

'That word. Practice. It's like my happiness just went down the drain. NOOOOOO!!' I thought as I went to get a glass of water.

**-groans-**

I got the microphone and bent over. The water spilled all over my hand and the microphone.

Suddenly...

Static was all over the microphone and my hand

"NATSUME!!"I screamed as Natsume ran to the living room and ran to me

"Natsume..." I said as I began to cry "Help me"

"What happened?" Natsume asked

"Water -sob- spilled -sob-"

"Do you feel anything?" Natsume asked but then he smacked his forehead "AH! Never mind! Of course it hurts!"

"WAIT!" I said

'Hold on... I don't feel anything...' I thought

"Natsume... I can't feel anything" I said

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked

"This is the hand the got stuck with your hand... I don't feel anything" I said

"What?" Natsume said as he hot a vase and smashed it on the floor

"HEY!" I said 'How dare he smash my vase!'

Natsume placed his hand on the broken stuff and his hand started to bleed

"Natsume! Stop that! You're bleeding!" I said

"I cant feel anything too" Natsume said

PANIC!!

"DOCTOR! EMERGENCY ROOM! ICE CREAM! BUTTERFLIES! PRINCESS PUPPY DOG!" I said as i was waving my hands up and down

"Don't panic, little girl" Natsume said "Let's go to Imai"

Natsume grabbed me but suddenly

**-bang-**

**-bang-**

**-bang-**

"What mow?" Natsume said as he opened the door which revealed Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hey!!" Mikan said as she greeted

"Just as expected" Hotaru started "I calculated it and you should be separated"

"Tch... If your calculations are correct then there is something that you know right?" Natsume said

"Hmm... I make calculations not predictions" Hotaru started to say "Why? What's wrong?"

"Hotaru-chan!!" Mikan said as she began to cry

"What?" Hotaru said as she was getting worried but didn't show it

"We lost feeling in our hands" Natsume said

"WHAT?!" Ruka exclaimed

"Hmm... Wait for a second" Hotaru said as she left the room

After 3 minutes, Hotaru came back with a student that has an Alice of doctor. **(Made up)**

"Sakura-sama, Hyuuga-sama" The boy said as he bowed "So what seems to be wrong?"

"We lost feeling in our hand" Natsume said

"Hmm... Let me check please" The boy said as he bowed again for permission to check their hands.

After doing a lot of tests, the boy said "Ah... you have something called 'lost perosis feeling handes'. Both of you are unable to feel anything in your hand for a couple of days" **(No such thing)**

**END OF ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

**-sigh-**

Well, better go to sleep cuz' tomorrow is the presentation day.

**End of Mikan's POV – Normal POV**

NEXT DAY PRESENTATION TIME

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our Contest will now begin!" Mr. Narumi stated

AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!

"WAIT! What crowd? Everyone is here" Koko said as he went to check what the sound of a crowd was all about.

"AAHHHHH!!" Koko screamed as he fell down on his butt.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka went to see the out side and then... "OH MY GOSH!!"

Mikan screamed as all of the others gathered to see what was so 'oh-my-gosh'

Everyone went wide eyed (O.O) as they all faced back together

"Why is the WHOLE academy here?!" Everyone screamed in unison

The class began to panic and couldn't move... until... "OUR PARENTS ARE HERE!!" A boy said

"AAAHHH" Then students began to riot but then they got cut over by the MC, Mr. Narumi.

"Since everyone is here, Let us begin! Our first singer couple is..."

Almost everyone finished their song and it was only the MxN and HxR pair left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a round of applause and a bow for The Queen of Gakuen Alice, Mikan Sakura-sama, and The King of Gakuen Alice Natsume Hyuuga-sama!!"

"WEEE LOVEE YOU NATUSME-SAMA!!" All the fan girls said as they bowed in unison

"SAKURA-SAMA!! WE LOVE YOU!! YOUR THE BEAUTY OF THE WORLD!!" All the fan boys said as they bowed in unison too

"Wow, Mikan and Natsume has lots of fans" Mrs. Sakura said

"Yeah" Said Mrs. Hyuuga as the others nodded

The lights were now turned off and the music began to start

* * *

**(Song- Hate that I love you by Rihanna and Ne-yo)**

Mikan:  
As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

_It all started when we were little, Natsume and I was playing in the garden and I wanted to play in the swing._

_"Natsume! I wanna play in the swing!" I said as I ran to the seat of the swing but Natsume said "Baka, you might fall off. What are you gonna do if you do?"_

_"Umm... I don't know... But I really wanna play the swing!" I said. Natsume sighed as he pushed the swing_

_"Thanks Natsume!" I said as he began to stop pushing _

_"Just swing yourself and I'll watch you" Natsume said as I nodded. My swing began to go faster and I couldn't stop the swing anymore_

_"Natsume!! Help! I can't... AHHHH" I said as I fell from the swing. I began to cry as Natsume ran towards me. Natsume carried me inside the house and all the maids and butlers ran towards us and called the doctor._

_The Doctor came and examined me and said "She sprained her ankle and will recover in a couple of days or a week"_

_When the doctor left, Natsume sat on the bed and said "Little girl, I told you not to. See now you have a sprained ankle"_

_"WELL SORRY!" I started as my voice got louder "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WOULD FALL OFF?!"_

_Natsume sighed as he said "It's ok... Stop crying... I promise i wont let you fall on the swing ever again"_

_I looked up to him and smiled and nodded my head_

Natsume:  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate it...

"_Promise?" Mikan said as she raised her pinky. We did a pinky swear and I said "Promise. I'll go down to get you some food, ok?"_

_Mikan nodded as I began to go. "WAIT" Mikan said as she held my hand and made me look at her again. I bent over to ask her what was wrong but she placed her right hand on my cheek and raised her head forward and made a small peck on my lips. _

_"Thanks Natsume" She said as I nodded and left._

Mikan:  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

_Did I just...kiss Natsume? My first kiss..._

Natsume:  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_Wow... That was my first kiss... Tch... little baka_

Mikan:  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Natsume- yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (Natsume- I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Natsume-oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (Natsume- ooh..)

_I think... I've fallen for him... But I'm just a little kid... He's always there... To protect me... To play with me... To have fun with me... He's always there for me..._

**_-sigh-_**

_What am I gonna do now?..._

Natsume:  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

_**-sigh-** _

_What am I going to do now? That little baka... She kissed me... What is this I'm feeling? Do I like her or something? Eww... No! Cooties! Wait... there's no such thing_

_**-sigh-**_

Mikan:  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

_I got it... I'll just talk casually... There's nothing to be scared of... right? It was just a thank you thing right? _

Natsume:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (Mikan- yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

_GOD! This is so confusing! I'm a little boy! No wait! My first kiss... That's right... I'm now a MAN! _

_Yeah..._

Mikan:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
(Natsume- But no one) (Both- in this world knows me the way you know me)

_This will just pass... right? **-sigh-**_

Natsume:  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

Yeaahhh... Ooh... ya ya ya ya ya ya

_Come on Natsume, You're a man! Face this and go back to her room and act casual!_

Mikan:  
As much I love you (Natsume-How much I need you)  
As much as I need you (Natsume- As much as I love you)  
As much I love you (Natsume- oh..I need you...)  
As much as I need you (Natsume- I need you...)

As much I love you (Natsume-How much I need you)  
As much as I need you (Natsume- As much as I love you)  
As much I love you (Natsume- oh..I need you...)  
As much as I need you (Natsume- I need you...)  
And I hate that I love you (Both- SO!)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (Natsume- can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (Natsume- but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

_Natsume came back to the room and gave the food to Mikan... They just simply ate and watched TV and slept..._

Both:  
And I hate that I love you so.. so...

_So I love him/her... I'll just keep this a secret. But I have to confess some time **-sigh-**_

**-BOW-**

* * *

AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"SAKURA-SAMA! HYUUGA-SAMA! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" said the fans

The pair went backstage and sat down

"Phew... That wasn't so bad... haha" Mikan said as Natsume nodded

"Now please welcome, The Ice Princess, Hotaru Imai-sama, and The Animal Prince Ruka Nogi-sama!" Mr. Narumi introduced

And the crowd goes wild again!

"Wow... RuRu-chan's are popular as well!" Mrs. Imai said as Mrs. Nogi agreed and the others nodded in unison.

The stage lights were turned off and there was only a spot light at the center of the stage and fog was all over.

* * *

**(Song- No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)**

Hotaru:  
Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh...  
If I  
should die  
before  
I wake  
It's cause  
you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohhh...

_I remember that day, MY family and Ruka's family went to the beach and my mother told me to play with Ruka as they talk._

_We started to make a sand castle. No wait, I started to make a sand castle as Ruka was begging me to let him play too._

_"HOTARU-CHAN! Can I play with you NOOOWWW??" That baka asked again for the billionth time_

_"No" I said firmly. Ruka stood up and said "FINE! I'm gonna swim!... But you're welcome to join me"_

_Tch... Like I'll really play with that baka. After awhile, I started to get bored and looked over at Ruka who was playing happily in the water.Ruka saw me looking at him and said, "HOTARU!! COME PLAY WITH ME PLEASE!!"_

_I came over to swim with the baka and we were playing in the water for some time. After awhile, I was already in the deep side of the water and Ruka was still near the shore. I suddenly remembered that I couldn't swim in the deep side and started to sink. _

_"HOTARU! HOTARU!!" I heard Ruka say my name as I couldn't scream cause water would get in my mouth. I waved my hands for Ruka to see but I was loosing energy and my arms was feeling heavy_

_I started becoming unconcious and the last thing I saw was Ruka swimming towards me_

Ruka:  
I'm here  
alone  
didn't want  
to leave  
My heart won't move  
It's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

_I lost sight of Hotaru and started screaming her name. After awhile, I saw Hotaru's arms waving in the deep section of the beach. _

_I have known Hotaru since birth and I know that she can't swim in the deep portions yet. So I swam as fast as I could to her and carried her back to the shore and started screaming for help_

_"HELP! HELP!" Our parents and the life guards ran to us and my mom asked me what happend and explained to her._

_"SOMEONE GIVE HER CPR!" The life guard said and I ran towards Hotaru and gave her CPR myself._

_She began to spit the water out and regained conciousness. She was being brought to the hospital by an ambulance and I was with her as our parents were behind us with the car._

Hotaru:  
But How  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_I regained my conciousness and saw Ruka beside me. He saved me... _

_"Thank you..." I said as I lost my conciousness again_

Both:  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's No Air, No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air, No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air

_Hotaru was already in the Hospital room as the doctor talked to Ruka and the parents._

_"We have gotten all the salt water out and she would be fine now. She has to stay in the hospital for two days to regain her strength." The doctor explained_

_"Ruka, please go and take care of Hotaru while we are gonna talk" Hotaru's mother said as Ruka nodded and went to Hotaru's room_

Ruka:  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
For real

_I went to Hotaru's room and sat down beside her bed. I just looked at her and after awhile, she woke up_

_"Ruka..."_

_"Hotaru, please rest!" I said as I tried to make her rest again_

_She raised her head near mine and..._

Hotaru:  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

_I raised my head near Ruka's and gave him a quick peck.._

_I just kissed Ruka..._

Both:  
So How (Hotaru- How)  
Do you expect me (Ruka- Me)  
To live alone with just me (Hotaru- Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (Ruka- ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air (Hotaru-ohhh)  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (Ruka- So deep)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me (Hotaru- Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air (Hotaru- ohhhh)  
No air air (Ruka- ohhhh)  
No air air (Hotaru- ohhhh)  
No air air (Ruka- No More)

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air (Hotaru- ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Ruka- Baby)  
No Air (Hotaru- ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

It's No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Ruka- ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (Hotaru- So deep)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me (Ruka- Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's No Air No Air

_After that, Hotaru fell asleep leaving the poor boy, Ruka, gazed._

Hotaru:  
Got me out here and the water so deep

_I kissed him..._

Ruka:  
Tell me how you gon' be without me

_She kissed me..._

Hotaru:  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe

_im glad... that it was Ruka that saved me..._

Both  
Its No Air, No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)  
No Air...

_After two days, Hotaru could go home again and it was all smooth going_

"Thats all folks!" Mr.Narumi said "Now, please get the peice of thing on the bottom of your seats!"

Everyone got the thing and wondered what it was

"It's a voting device to choose the winner of this first competition" Mr. Narumi explained

After five minutes, The votes came up and Mr. Narumi said,

"And the winner is..."

**OK! THAT'S IT FOR NOW! SORRY IF IT WAS BORING!**

**IM SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER AND I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL MAYBE IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE!**

**IM SO SORRY!!**

**THE WINNER WILL BE ON THE NEXT UPDATE SO PLEASE WAIT FOR IT!**

**I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHO THE WINNER IS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!**

**To **-KuroTenshi11-**: You have guessed the song for NxM! congratz! since i can't give you anything, imagine I gave you something nice... IMAGINE... -.-**

**hahaha!!**

**And I wanna thank all the reviews you people gave me! :D**

**Much love,**

**xoxo Angie xoxo**


	10. winner and drunken gayness

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I DONT OWNN GAKUEN ALICE!**

Chapter 10 (the winner and the drunken gayness)

After five minutes, the votes came up and Mr. Narumi said,

"And the winner is... Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi!!"

And the crowed goes wild!

"Oh my!! The RuRu-chan's WON" Mrs. Imai and Mrs. Nogi said in unison.

"Please come back up here to receive your prizes!" Mr. Narumi said

When Hotaru and Ruka went up, they received a gold trophy that was shaped like a microphone and had a BIG diamond shaped as the head of the microphone.

Hotaru and Ruka still stood there in shock thinking Yuu was using his Alice to trick them...

'But Yuu would never do this to us... right?' Ruka thought as Mr. Narumi said, "Any few words from the winners?"

**-Silence-**

**-More silence-**

**-Ribit- -ribit-** Only Jinno-sensei's annoying, weird little frog can be heard.

Ruka and Hotaru stepped forward and said in unison "Can you repeat that for the second time around once more from the top?"

Everyone was silent, as they didn't understand what they just said.

"**EH?**" Every one was dumbstruck from what Hotaru and Ruka just said.

Hotaru was frozen from disbelief and Ruka was wide-eyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Laughter can be heard from the backstage as the people wondered who was laughing so hard.

Mikan came out of the backstage, still laughing, and went up to the real microphone and said, "Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon can move from shock. HAHAHAAHA!!"

Ruka and Hotaru finally snapped out of their trance and Ruka gave this 'dramatic' speech.

"Oh my God. I didn't really expect this **(that's for sure) **and I didn't really prepare a speech but I just want to thank my parents **–sniffs-** mom, dad I know your there and I want to say thank you for voting and of course the fans **–fans screaming- **thank you too. Thanks to my friends. Thank you for all your support. AND lastly, I want to thank my partner, fiancé, my friend, Hotaru Imai for singing with me in the st-"

**-BAKA- -BAKA- -BAKA-**

Ruka was cut of by Hotaru's baka gun as he fell unconscious on the floor. Hotaru grabbed Ruka by the arm and dragged him to the back stage and murmured a thank you in the microphone before she gave it to Mr. Narumi.

"Thanks for watching folks! Stay tuned for the next challenge of THE GAKUEN ALICE STUPIDITY CHALLENGE!" Mr. Narumi said as Persona went up the stage and grabbed the microphone from Mr. Narumi and said, "This isn't really called the Gakuen Alice stupidity challenge, goodbye"

Everyone had sweat drops on their heads as they got transported back to their proper locations.

After dinner, the whole gang was in Mikan and Natsume's room hanging out. Nonoko and Anna were making their newest cake potion formula that really looked like a normal cake.

Anna and Nonoko placed the 'cake' in the kitchen and went to the living room as they started to watch the new movie, Kung Fu Panda.

After the movie, the kids went to their rooms.

Sumire had an evil glint in her eyes as she told everyone to shut up and form a circle as she checked if the windows were closed and if there were any cameras in the room.

"What on earth are you doing now permy?" Koko asked

"SHHHH!! Ok… here's the biggie" Sumire said as she pulled out a box from the side that she secretly placed while no one was looking.

"What is that?" Kitsuneme asked as Sumire opened the box.

IT WAS A BOX OF ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES!

Everyone was wide-eyed as Yuu asked, "Sumire, P-p-pl-plea-please t-tell me th-that's NOT what I think it is"

"Ohohoho! But it is!" Sumire said, "Were gonna have a drinking contest of spin the bottle. Whoever spins the bottle will ask the person that was pointed by the bottle something, if the person has not done it or it has not happened yet or something like that, they would have to drink a shot of the drink. And if the person had done it or it happened already, the person that said the question/statement should drink a shot"

"Hmm… sounds interesting" Natsume said. The other people had nothing to do but agree because Natsume-sama said it was interesting. No one dared to defy him because of the fear of consequences.

"Ok. Boys, get something to eat. Maybe cake" Sumire said as they guys went to get something to eat (Natsume too!!)

-Kitchen-

"Hey Natsume! Is this new?" Ruka said as he pointed at a cake laying around it the kitchen.

"Maybe it's the baka's. Just bring it" Natsume said as Ruka got the cake as Koko and Kitsuneme got plates, spoon, forks, knifes and a shot glass.

-Living room-

The guys came back with the food and utensils and placed it in the side.

'That cake looks so familiar' Anna and Nonoko thought.

"Ok, let's start" Sumire said as she twirled the bottle. It landed on Koko.

"Koko has a mole on his armpit" Sumire said and Koko blushed and drank a shot. Everyone burst out laughing for about 5 minutes and Koko started to get irritated.

"Ok, Ok, Whatever. My turn" Koko said as he spins the bottle. It landed on Yuu.

Koko had an evil glint in his eyes and said, "Your parents thought you were gay sometime in your life"

Yuu grumbled something and took a shot. Yuu got the bottle and spines it, "My turn"

It landed on Ruka. Yuu got a huge smug look in his face and said "Nogi-san has secret fantasies of Imai-san"

Ruka's face turned beet red as he got a shot and drank it.

"OHHHHHHHH" Everyone ohh-ed as Hotaru tried to hide her blush.

Ruka spins the bottle as it stopped on Sumire. Ruka grinned and said, "Sumire has had kinky dreams about Yuu tied up on the bed"

"DAMN IT!" Sumire cursed as she got a shot and drank it. "My turn!"

The bottle stopped on Mikan as Mikan gulped, "Mikan has almost SLEPT with Hyuuga-sama"

Mikan didn't drink the shot but just stared at Sumire.

"What?" Sumire asked, "Why did you not drink the shot?"

Mikan just stared at Sumire and said, "You're the one who's supposed to drink it. It's part of the rule. 'If the person had done it or it happened already, the person that said the question/statement should drink a shot'"

"WHAT!" Sumire shouted out loud, "YOU'VE SLEPT WITH KING HYUUGA?"

"Of course, every night" Mikan said

Everyone (except Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan and of course Natsume) had their mouth's wide open.

"You baka's, Permy never said anything about doing _it_ together. She just said sleep together. And they have slept together, cause there is just ONE bed here" Hotaru explained.

"OOOHHHHH" everyone said (except the four) as Sumire slapped her own forehead and drank the shot.

-Grumble- -grumble- -grumble-

"What's that?" Anna asked

"Eh…. Hehe… that's me… sorry, I'm hungry" Mikan said as she got a piece of cake and started eating

"WOW!! This cake is SOOOO YUMMY!!" Mikan said, as the others wanted to taste too.

"Hmm… yeah!" The others said as they continued the game.

After the game, everyone was now drunk as hell as Mikan said, "I want to go to bed"

Natsume shot up and carried Mikan to the bed.

"Wha-what?" Mikan said as she was dropped in the bed.

Hotaru got thirsty and said out loud, "I want water"

Ruka then snapped up and went to the kitchen and got water and gave it to Hotaru.

'What the?' Hotaru thought as she whispered something to Anna

Anna then nodded and said, "I want Ice cream"

Koko then went to the Freezer and got ice cream for Anna

Sumire arched her left eyebrow and said, "I want to see the Great Wall of China"

Yuu then activated his Alice and showed her the illusion of the Great Wall of China.

"What the?" The girls said as Nonoko said, "I want to fly"

Kitsuneme then used his Alice and swept Nonoko off her feet.

"OH NO!" Anna and Nonoko said as they remembered why the cake looked so familiar, "THAT'S OUR EXPERIMENTAL CAKE! IT MAKES THE BOYS CONTROLED BY THEIR TRUE DESTINY. AND ITS VERY STRONG!"

The girls then huddled in a circle away from the boys and thought of something… evil.

"Did you know that it's the BOYS who knows the BIGGEST, DARKEST secret in the academy?" Sumire said as she made this evil smile

"But as boys, they have the biggest pride, especially ours, they would NEVER spill" Anna said

"That's the part where WE control the boys and make them GAYS so that they can spill" Hotaru said as she prepared her camera.

"I ORDER YOU TO BE GAY!" The girls said in unison.

The boys then had big smiles on their face and started talking

"Hey girl! Did you know, Mr. Narumi is gay in for Jinno-sensei but then, Misaki-sensei like Narumi-sensei that's why the Futukan-sensei is jealous of Mr. Narumi" Koko said

"And speaking of the Futukan-sensei, girl, did you know that he almost RAPED Serina-sensei. And ohhh girl, he even used his freaky hair Alice to control her" Kitsuneme said

"Tch… Can be like that's so old news! Can be that Melissa, the girl that sits three desk down from us is a lesbo!" Natsume said as he looked at the mirror to check if his hair is still as gorgeous as ever.

"WOW!" Mikan said as Hotaru thought, 'This is good stuff'

"Did you know that Mark and Akane was seen in the corridors making out? Like come on! Get a room babe" Ruka said as he ran his hand down to his hair.

"That's not all, Mark was with Phoebe when that happened, what a play boy" Yuu added

"What a slut, come on ladies, Patrick is so HOT I could bake cookies on him. Come on, Patrick is like 5th hottest guy in the academy" Kitsuneme said.

"Oh yeah, speaking of hottest guys, I saw Shaun in the garden courting Paula but then there was this guy in the high school department that made a big fuss over it" Ruka said as he got another bottle of beer and drank from it.

The gossips lasted until 1 AM and they started to fix everyone's hair, makeup, etc.

They then grew tired at around 4AM and went to their rooms to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Im so sorry for the late update but i now have school and i dont know if i could update as fast anymore.**

**I would like to thank **Hengheng (a brilliant friend of mine) **for the help! I couldn't have updated if it wasnt for him!**

**I REALLY WOULD WANT SOME HELP/ SUGGESTIONS AND WHAT YOU WOULD WANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND NEXT CHALLENGE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**much love,**

**xoxo Angie xoxo**


	11. Second crazy task

Chapter 11 ( Second Crazy task)

It was 1 in the afternoon as the guys woke up from their gaytopia.

Ruka woke up in an unclear focus as he saw dark colored hair beside him and said, "Hotaru, wake up now"

The body began to move and began to wake up as its hand began to go to a brownish hazel colored hair beside him and started to say, "Baka little girl, you wake up first"

The body began to move and its hand began to smack another figures body but this time, it had glasses and said more like shouted, "What?! Baka?!"

And the body with glasses began to move and said, "Mire-chan five more minutes please!"

The so called Mire-chan began to move and said, "What Mire-chan?! What you talkin' about woman?!"

After 5 seconds...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A loud scream erupted throughout the mansion as the five people jumped out of bed finding out that the people that they have been trying to wake up and feel up on was actually Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Yuu and lastly, Kitsuneme.

Loud laughs were heard on the door frame as the boys looked at the door finding five girls rolling on the floor laughing, even Hotaru!

"What the fuck?!" Natsume started as he marched to Mikan and held her ear.

"Now now Natsume, watch your mouth!" Mikan said between laughs.

"HO-TA-RUUUU!!!!" Ruka said angrily as he went straight up to her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I see that the cake hasn't fully removed yet" Hotaru said as the girls burst into another fit of laughter.

"What's going on here?!" The boys said in unison as a cough was formed behind the door. "I think I should be the one asking that question."

The ten froze on the spot as they turned around to find EVERYONE outside their door. After a few seconds, Hotaru went up and just closed the door on their faces.

"Explain" Natsume said to Mikan but Mikan did not talk so Natsume said again, "Explain baka! Don't make me repeat myself again, Baka!"

Mikan did not reply as her eyes began to water as she lowered her head and said, "If I'm such a baka, Natsume, then I wouldn't know how to explain right?"

After Mikan said that, she went straight to the window and jumped off. The others ran to the window to check if Mikan was alright but she disappeared. Hotaru marched over to Natsume where he was left off frozen and said, "Is that alright for an explanation Hyuuga?"

Hotaru and the other girls left to find Mikan as Ruka started to say, "Ok guys, lets go back to our rooms and freshen up" The guys left as they each patted Natsume in the back.

**MIKAN**

Mikan was just walking down a secluded part of the beach. Mikan sighed and said to herself, "This is crazy, Ugh! Natsume that baka. If I was such a baka then why did he not try to stop our arranged marriage?"

Mikan stopped and began looking at her engagement ring and started playing with it.

As Mikan was playing with her ring, she began to hear a song in her head. It was If I were a boy by Beyonce.

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
__I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Because they'd stick up for me_

"Yeah that's right, I would be whatever I want without caring at all" Mikan said as she listened to the song carefully.

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts_

"But then, I would care for my girl so much better than how Natsume treated me. No wait – I would treat my girl so much better than any of the guys in this world." Mikan said as she began to sing with the song..._  
"When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed"  
_

"I would be a perfect gentleman and think of my girl first then anything else."

_  
If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they think  
that I was sleeping alone_

"I would trust her..."_  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home  
_

"Ugh... Natsume isn't all that perfect but, in everyones mind including mine...he is"

_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

"He hurt me too much this time... I don't know how to forgive him."

_  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong  
_

"This is so hard... My mind is so confused.. I already know that I fell in love with him since that day in my childhood"

_  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you'll wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

"He is everything of what any girl would want... Hot, Smart, Handsome, and lots of other things. He is all that, but what if he wont want me anymore? What if he would be some jock that would leave a girl when something gets too messed up?" Mikan said as she sang the last notes of the song..._  
"But you're just a boy…"_

Mikan thought she was all alone but there was a certain raven haired boy listening to her.

_'Wow... she really has a great voice. I cant believe I seriously hurt her this time. I gotta think of something...'_

After a few minutes of thinking

_'I got it!'_

**With the teachers**

"Ugh! We have to think of the next task fast!" Mr. Narumi said in an alert tone.

"We know Narumi. We are thinking, God, we should have thought of this before the trip" Jinno-sensei said.

"Oh My Goodness!" Serina-sensei said as she foretold something in her crystal ball "The children! Most of them are having love fights!"

Mr. Narumi paled as he asked, "How many of them?"

"Around ten!" Serina-sensei answered and Mr. Narumi unexpectedly snapped his fingers and said, "I got it!"

"What?" The teachers were shocked by his sudden actions.

"The next task is all about... love" Narumi-sensei said.

"Love?!" The teachers said- almost shouted in the randomness of Mr. Narumi.

"Hmm... Love... How interesting... We make the students split up since all of the students here are boy-girl pairs" Persona said which gave the teachers a bigger shock, "Whoever gives out the best romantic way of apologizing and making up will win"

"EXCATLY! Wow! We have the same thought! OMG! We might be made for each--" Mr, Narumi said but before he completed his sentence, Persona knocked him out with his fist.

"Disgusting" Persona simply said

"Wow... its brilliant. Now we have it! Our Second task is... Love" Futukan-sensei said.

"AND ITS ALL MY IDEA!" Narumi said as he jumped out of his unconsciousness with a triumphant face.

"Right... And how do you suppose to break-up every pair of children in this mansion?" Jinno-sensei said in annoyance.

"By this of course!" Mr. Narumi said as he held up a dessert called Mango Float.

"Mango Float? What the hell Narumi?!" Mr. Jinno said as his temper began to raise.

"Now now Jin-jin, This dessert is filled with a formula that will make the pairs fight" Narumi said as he began to do his belly dancing.

"But Narumi-sensei, What if the children will end up with another pair? Like what if the girl will like another boy because it was the other boy that soothed her heart after the fight?" Misaki-sensei asked.

"Ahh.. Good question Saki-chan!" Mr. Narumi said, "Thats why the school picked this group of people because they were already meant for each other since birth"

"Ohh... destined for each other eh? What if their destinies change?" Misaki-sensei asked.

"Impossible, There are two types of destinies, Locked and Unlocked. The kind these students have is locked which would never change because their destiny was already decided by the great ones which are their ancestors, which were the Gods of Life, Nature, Love, and etc..." Mr. Narumi explained.

"Wow" Futukan-sensei simply said in awe.

"Well then, If everything is in order and if there are no more questions about my brilliant plan, the float will be give after dinner tonight" Mr. Narumi said as the teachers agreed.

**Dinner**

The ten were very quiet as the students were getting very uncomfortable and scared.

"Is everything alright onii-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Of course, Why? Is something bothering you?" Natsume said and Aoi just shook her head signaling that nothing was wrong and said, "It's just that everyone is so quiet"

"Quiet? Its not quiet" Natsume said as he glared at the people and the students began to talk in fear.

"Oh... right. Maybe I was just imagining it" Aoi said but not convinced at all.

"Alright kids! Stop talking and divert your eyes to mwah!" Mr. Narumi said as the kids groaned and looked at him.

"This dessert will give you guys a new excitement in life!" Mr. Narumi said, _'Thats for sure...' _The teachers thought.

The students were given there dessert and they just sat there without moving at all.

"Mango Float? That's it? Hotaru said in an emotionless tone.

"YES!" Mr. Narumi excitedly said as Mikan tried it, "WOW! I can feel the excitement!!"

The students sweat dropped as Mr. Narumi was jumping out for joy.

"Really, Never tell any of your secrets to Mr. Narumi because he'll just spread it out and Mikan is just plain stupid" Jinno-sensei said as the teachers nodded in agreement.

After eating, the kids just went to their rooms and just did what they wanted without talking to each other and slept.

**Next Day**

Mikan and Natsume's room

Mikan woke up with a strange anger inside of her. She looked on her side and she saw Natsume, She had a strong urge around her which made her push Natsume to the floor.

Natsume's head banged on the floor first as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" Mikan said in a snobby voice.

"What's your PROBLEM!?" Natsume shouted at her.

"You got a problem with me?!" Mikan retorted.

"YEAH!" Natsume shouted.

"Then SOLVE IT!" Mikan shouted back.

"WHY YOU ALWAYS TRIPPIN'?!" Natsume asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you TIE MY SHOES!" Mikan answered

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"Then SIT DOWN!"

"I can't face you right now!" Natsume shouted as he tried to control himself.

"then TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Mikan said as she couldn't believe the stuff coming out of her mouth-- of their mouth.

_'Did I just say trippin'? What the heck?'_ Natsume thought.

_'Oh my gosh... I just said the f-- word? Oh God!' _Mikan thought.

Both of them screamed in anger as they both went on their separate way.

**Breakfast**

Everyone was sitting in their appropriate seats while waiting for the teachers to come in. When the teachers arrived they felt a strong deadly aura bursting through them that almost killed them all.

"Oh my God, I forgot how strong and deadly these children are" Misaki-sensei said as his skin was about to bleed because of the auras.

Jinno-sensei was beginning to get alert because his frog was about to die and Serina-sensei was about to go crazy because her head was spinning because of the change of people's aura and Futukan-sensei was on the side sucking his thumb cradling himself. Persona sensei smelled the air filled with deadliness and said, "Hmm.. I would love waking up to this scent every morning"

Mr. Narumi just walked in and said, "What a beautiful minute in this stunning hour of this lovely morning of this perfect day in this glorious week of this wonderful month of this extravagant year"

The students still didn't move and their aura was as deadly as before as the teachers sat in their seat.

**-Ahem-**

Mr. Narumi coughed but it just echoed around the room.

They all started to eat but in the middle of it all, Yuu's fork fell and Sumire slammed her hands to the table and said, "YOU'RE SO LOUD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

"Whats wrong with me?" Yuu asked, "DO YOU MEAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! IT WAS YOU THAT SCRATCHED ME UNTIL YOU REACHED MY RIBS AND I HAD TO SCREAM OUT HOLLY MARY BLOODY CHRIST!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"YOU GET OUT OF THIS!" Koko and Kitsuneme said also in unison.

"That's enough" Hotaru said in a calm but angry voice as Mikan snapped up her fingers and said, "Lets go girls"

And with that, all the girls in the room (students) left the room.

Natsume smashed his fists on the table and said, "OUT!" in a commanding voice and the guys suddenly stood up in unison walking in the opposite direction as the girls which leads to the garden.

"Narumi, are you sure it's just the couple fighting? Or ever one fighting with everyone?" Serina-sensei asked.

"I'm sure, its just that they stand up for their own gender. It's like a pride thing" Mr. Narumi said.

"Make sure Narumi. Make sure" Jinno-sensei said as Narumi just waved his hand and left the room leaving the teachers behind, in the huge empty table.

The guys were formed into a huge circle like formation as they were discussing about the situation with the girls.

"Whats happening?! I want my baby back!" James exclaimed.

"Urgh! As men, We should find a way to get them back!" Koko said in a prideful state.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kitsuneme asked as Koko answered oh so greatly, "Uhh..."

"Damn it. He doesn't even know his own plan." Kitsuneme said.

"ATLEAST I HAVE A PLAN!" Koko said in anger.

"BUT IT DIDN'T LEAD US TO ANYTHING!" Kitsuneme shouted also.

"SHUT UP!" Youichi said angrily.

"Onii-chan! I want Onee-chan!" Youichi said to Natsume as Natsume looked at everyone.

They looked at him as Natsume said, "Here's the plan, We are going to use Koko's plan" as Koko heard it he stuck his tongue to Kitsuneme as he just folded his arms.

"Ok, everyone of us is going to think of something that will make the girls forgive us. Use flowers, songs, dances..." Natsume said as Ruka continued, "juggling axes"

As soon as Ruka said that everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? I think it's cool!" Ruka said as Natsume rubbed his temples and said, "Ok, just do whatever is necessary to win them back. Everyone looks like slobs without the girls. Tch."

And with that, Natsume followed by Youichi and the gang left to go to their rooms.

Its been five days and almost all of them has all made up but the remaining people left are Ruka and Hotaru and Natsume and Mikan.

Its been cold in the past days because the most powerful people of GA were still hot mad at each other.

"Urgh! I have to do something! I'm going crazy!!!" Ruka said as Koko thought of something out curiosity of and said, "Hey Natsume, do you, yourself, have a plan?"

"Tch... Of course" Natsume said as he walked out of the place and went somewhere.

"I GOT IT!" Ruka shouted as he ran out of the room.

**Night**

It was around 7 pm as Hotaru got a anonymous note:

_My dear Hotaru Imai,_

_My heart beats but I feel like it has been frozen with loneliness._

_Meet me at the roof top at 8pm. I'll be waiting..._

"What the hell?" Hotaru said to herself and said, "Why not, I have nothing to do now, maybe good publicity"

Hotaru wore a baby blue dress and white ballerina like shoes with light make-up. _"I don't know why I dressed up like this" _Hotaru thought as it was 5 minutes before eight and she went out of her room.

Hotaru arrived at the roof top at exactly eight o'clock. It was entirely dark and all she could see was the stars twinkling on the sky.

Suddenly, A candle lit up and showed a figure but Hotaru couldn't figure out who _he_ was.

"_Damn it. I shouldn't have came up. What if this was some pervert." _Hotaru thought as she placed her hand in her back and miraculously got her baka gun extended edition.

"Hotaru..." A faint voice came from the figure as another candle got lit up.

Hotaru could tell now that the man was wearing a white tuxedo but she still couldn't see the face.

"Hotaru" The voice came up again but now more clearly as the third candle lit up and showed the figures face.

"Ruka" Hotaru said as she placed her baka gun back and took a step backward.

"Hotaru, don't be scared" Ruka whispered as he bent one knee down and extended his left hand facing her and said, "Will you honor me with this dance?

Suddenly the whole place lit up and music started it was Kiss the girl from little mermaid.

Hotaru's eyes lit up as she knew that Ruka found out about her addiction of little mermaid.

Hotaru took Ruka's hand as they began dancing the waltz.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

They began twirling around as Ruka starred into Hotaru's eyes. The cold night air was blowing against them. There bodies inches from each other, his hand on her hips, another in her hand, while hers while in his shoulders.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

"My life has been nothing since we fought and it has been driving me crazy. I felt like nothing in this world meant to me except you" Ruka said as Hotaru's eyes began to water, but she didn't want him to see that so she looked down.

_  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

Ruka looked at Hotaru as the song was swaying the two of them and said, "Please forgive me"

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play _

Hotaru finally looked at Ruka as a single tear escaped from her eyes and whispered these three words, "I love you"

_  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl _

And finally, Ruka bent his head down and kissed her cold pink lips.

The scene with Hotaru and Ruka was now inside a TV as a man stood up and said,

"Well, that was good"

"Sure. It was one of the best" Another man said.

"Yeah! But I think Youichi was the best! He sang for her and made his ghosts carry bouquets of roses each!" A weird girlish man said.

"Come on Narumi, that was gay of you to say that and weird" another man said.

"I thought that was good, Futukan-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Mr. Narumi, and Misaki-sensei" Serina-sensei said as she named the people that just talked in order.

"Hn..." Was all Persona-sensei said.

"Well, There's one pair left, lets just see what happens" Jinno-sensei said as Mr. Narumi said, "I still can't believe my children are so creative!"

"That's for sure," Jinno sensei said, "Koko did a rap song call get your freak on by Missy Elliot. I didn't even know it was possible for him"

"But the freaky part was that she forgave him" Misaki-sensei said.

"And speaking of freaky, Kitsuneme sang a Chinese song called ku cha" Narumi-sensei said.

"Ku Cha?! The song from Brown Sugar Machiatto?! I LOVE THAT SERIES!" Serina-sensei said

"You saw it two days ago, why so happy now?" Misaki-sensei asked as she replied, "Well, simply my dear, I just forgot about it"

"OH YEAH! And Yuu and Sumire's was weird too, Yuu said sorry to her thousand times yet Sumire didn't show any signs of forgiveness but then when Yuu was about to turn away, Sumire suddenly grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. The kiss was warm and gentle against Yuu's lips. The kissed shared by the two of them was short yet passionate and after that display of affection, Sumire gently let go of his collar then left with a smirk on her face..." Narumi-sensei said as he had his dreamy look on.

"Alright alright, Lets sleep up now, it's already 10pm and we have to wake up early tomorrow" Jinno-sensei said as they went to their rooms and slept.

**Next day afternoon**

Everyone was talking about what Natsume would do to Mikan as they were the last pair left.

"Hey Natsume, every one is talking about what you are going to do to get Mikan back" Ruka said as the guys were _chilin'_ in the gardens.

"Yeah Natsume, What are you going to do?" Koko asked

"Hn.. I want it a surprise, in case anyone is spying on us" Natsume said as he continued, "But I do need some of your guy's help"

"What is it Natsume, we will all help you with whatever there is needed to be helped in" Yuu said as the others nodded.

"Alright. Koko, I need you to go to Mikan and tell her to meet me at the beach side at 8:30pm, she knows which one" Natsume said as Koko nodded and went to look for Mikan.

"Kitsuneme and Yuu, I need your help in making the scene" Natsume said as the boys saluted in unison.

"Ruka, I need you to help me with these two specific animals" Natsume said as Ruka nodded.

"Alright, lets go" Natsume said as the guys stood up and went somewhere.

**With Mikan**

Mikan was in her room as she heard a soft knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"KOKO!!!" Koko said in delight as he has been running everywhere to find her. Mikan opened the door and let Koko in.

"What's up?" Mikan said as they sat in the couch.

"Someone has a message for you" Koko said as Mikan replies, "Shoot"

"Ok, I have to sing it though" Koko said as he began singing or should I say "rapping" his message.

"_Yo, yo, check it out_

_There's this fine dude_

_Has this girl that became so crude_

_She threw him out and started messin'_

_The guy wanted her to forgive him_

_So he sent this young man to give this message_

_And it goes like this:_

_Meet me in the ocean lane_

_I shall save you a dance in the rain_

_Come at eight thirty_

_And please don't look dirty_

_This is a night you'll always remember_

_So please join in in this wonderful Month of December_"

"OOOkkkaaayyyy" Mikan said as she looked at Koko weirdly.

"What? Nice wasn't it? I thought of the rapping thing my self" Koko said as Mikan replied, "U-huh. Alright, I have nothing to do tonight so might as well go"

"YES!" Koko said happily as he bid goodbye to Mikan to look for Natsume.

After 10 minutes, he finally found him and said, "Natsume! I told her and she says she will come"

"Alright, How did you tell her?" Natsume asked.

"Hihihi... That's a secret you would have to ask her yourself" Koko said as Natsume thought,

"_Oh God, I hope he didn't rap. We gotta break it up to him that he completely, utterly sucks sometime"_

"What was that Natsume?" Koko asked as Natsume remembered that he has the alice of mind reading

"Uh.. Nothing" Natsume said as he walked away and Koko just shrugged it out.

It was 8:15 as Natsume was there in the beach side wearing a black tuxedo. The beach was reflected perfectly on the moon and on the beach side, there were boxes tucked in the sand. There were also beautiful lights that surrounded the place and some musical equipments like guitar, microphone and etc.

It was already 8:30 as Mikan came in this Pink dress with very light pink ballerina like shoes. When she arrived Natsume stood in the middle of the place and gave a signal to Ruka. Ruka nodded as butterflies flew up from the boxes and roamed the place.

Mikan walked straight as she didn't notice Natsume yet. Mikan was still overwhelmed by the beautiful butterflies around the place and wondered why they did not go to another place, they just flew there.

Mikan then stopped walking looked on what or rather who was in front of her.

Mikan stared in shock as Natsume was around one or two inches away from her.

Suddenly, Koko and Kitsuneme was on the guitars, Yuu was on the maracas and Ruka was on the microphone as they started playing the song fallin' by keahiwai (boy version).

_I wanna tell you baby  
You're the one that I'm thinking of_

Natsume took one step backward and stretched his hand to Mikan as Mikan took it and they began to dance. As they started, rain started pouring on but they did not get wet at all.

"_What the?" _Mikan thought as she began to just shrug it out.

_  
But your heart is still with her  
And I think she's the one that you love  
I only want you happy  
Even if it's not with me  
Maybe one day  
You'll open up your eyes and you'll see_

"Mikan, I was stupid. I was just so overwhelmed by the weirdness of what happened. I did not mean to say all those stuff. It just came out of my mouth, I can't always control myself" Natsume said as Mikan kept on listening

_  
That I think Im falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think Im falling_

_Baby Im falling for you_

"My stupidity hurt lots of people including most of all, you. I could never forgive myself for hurting you and I feel so guilty inside of me that rips my heart into pieces" Natsume continued.

_  
From the first time  
You laid your lips on mine  
It feels like the smile on my face  
Will last till the end of time  
But Im not so sure  
That you're the one that I should pursue  
My mind tells me no  
But my heart only says that it's you  
Only time will tell  
The mystery has yet to unfold  
Who's gonna feel love's warmth  
And the other left in the cold_

"Is there any possible way that you could forgive me?" Natsume asked

_  
Yet still I'm falling  
Maybe im falling for you  
yeah I think Im falling  
Baby I'm falling for you  
That I think Im falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
yeah I think Im falling  
Baby Im falling for you _

"Well, Maybe" Mikan started to say as the song switched to Do you remember by Aaron Carter as Yuu switched to the piano.

_Ohhh ohhhh Yeah  
Ooooh  
Oohohh  
_

"Wait, before you say anything, Exactly how did Koko tell you to meet me here?" Natsume asked as Mikan replied, "He rapped"

_  
Remember we'd be up all night  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
Like the way it used to be  
Those simple days  
Just you and me, mmmm_

"Oh God, are your ears alright?" Natsume asked jokingly as Mikan giggled and said, "It wasn't so bad, I almost died but I'm ok now"

_I see ya baby I know  
What's on your mind  
'Cause you look like you've  
Got something to say_

"Good" Natsume simply said

_I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe it just ain't my way  
_

"I love you" Natsume said as they just danced with the music.

_  
You ask me do I love you but...  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
_

"Hm... Do you remember when you were looking for that puppy that ran away from your house?" Natsume said as he tried to start a conversation

"Oh yeah... Then you came and helped me look for him." Mikan replied

"We looked the whole day and we finally found him sleeping near the swings" Natsume said as Mikan smiled

_  
Remember we used to laugh and say  
No one understood our way  
And there were times  
When you would cry  
While knocking  
On my door  
And I was there  
To shelter your pain  
_

"And remember the time when they forced you to comb your hair? And you wouldn't because you were claiming that your hair was naturally quote beautifully pretty unquote?" Natsume said as he smirked

"HEY! It IS naturally beautiful!" Mikan retorted as she stuck her tongue out.

_  
I think baby you should  
Get that off your mind  
We can make it to a  
A brighter day_

Mikan giggled and said, "Oh yeah... to your question, of course I forgive you Natsume"

_I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe I can make it my way  
Yeahhh, ohhhhh_

Natsume felt so relieved as he smiled as they continued dancing.

_  
You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
_

"Always remember this Mikan, I would love you always even if you tear me into pieces and kill me" Natsume said, "There will be no day in my entire life that I would hate you"

_  
The answer girl  
Lies within your heart  
Please Take a look inside_

"I would rather kill myself then hurt you, Mikan"

_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you_

"I love you, Natsume

_In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
In you, in you  
(Yeahhh) _

Natsume slowly bent his face close to hers as he gently kissed her and Natsume made another signal to Ruka as Ruka used his alice and suddenly, two dolphins jumped from the ocean and formed a heart. Mikan looked at it amazed and it went back down in the ocean as Natsume gave her another kiss and at that exact moment their lips touched, Fireworks lit up the sky and the dolphins jump up and made another heart.

**Another Place**

"WOW!" Narumi sensei said in excitement, "THAT WAS SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"Ting-ting-ting! We have a winner!" Misaki-sensei said

"That was wonderful!" Serina-sensei said

"That was so touching!" Futukan-sensei said

"Tch... Now tomorrow is the 7th day and we have to award the winner" Persona said as the teachers nodded.

**Next day**

It was 7 in the morning as the students had their first ever peaceful morning in the past week.

"Urgh... I miss the aura that woke me up in the morning" Persona grumbled as they began to eat.

After everyone ate, Mr. Narumi said, "Alright kids, please go to the rewarding place at 2pm"

"Rewarding place? What rewarding up place? The task was done? What happened?" Everyone started to wonder as they went out of the dining room.

It was two PM as they were there, back again, in the backstage as they heard the people and parents from GA.

Mr. Narumi appeared on the stage as the background music began to play, it was love generation by Bob Sinclaire.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Narumi started, "This task was a secret from everyone, since a group of people were fighting, they inspired up our second task! The task was about love. We gave the children special mango float that was filled with a formula that made the students fight. Since the students in this group are all destined to be together, they were broken up and whoever made the best way of making up would win the second task!"

"That's low" Natsume said in disapproval.

"AND THE WINNER IS!" Misaki-sensei said and Futukan-sensei began to do the drum rolls.

"NATSUME AND MIKAN!" Narumi said as the crowd grew wild!

"They won! They won!" Mrs. Sakura said as they cheered louder.

"HYUUGA-SAMA!" Girls screamed as the guys chanted, "SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!"

"-sigh- Our children are so popular!" Mrs. Imai and Sakura said in unison as the men just nodded in agreement.

As they both went on stage, the crowed grew louder and cheered like they wanted their lungs to pop out.

"Thanks!" Mikan said as they received this trophy that was a huge big heart shaped diamond.

"Hn.." Natsume said as he placed one of his hand on his pocket and one on Mikan's shoulder as they left.

AND THE CROWD GOES WILDER!

"That's it for now folks! Stay tuned for our third task! And this is once again the GAKUEN ALICE STUPIDY CHALENGE!" Mr. Narumi said as Persona knocked him out and said, "It's not called that. Goodbye"

And with that the people disappeared and they all went back in the mansion.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A SERIOUSLY LONG TIME! I DONT KNOW WHEN IM GONNA UPDATE AGAIN.**

**SORRY!**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY THIRD TASK. I AM COMPLETELY OUT! PLEASE HELP!**

**ALSO PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONGS THAT WERE WRITTEN THERE CUZ' IT GIVE BETTER EFFECT!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**_love you all,_**

**_xoxo Angie xoxo  
_**


	12. Celebrating and introducing new task

Chapter 12

After dinner, the gang (without Youichi and Aoi) celebrated the success of Natsume and Mikan.

"Hey guys! let's tell some jokes! Or maybe say anything random! Even a scary story!" Koko suggested

"Yeah! Sumire started, "That would be great!"

"Wait! I'll go get some chips and dips first!" Mikan said

"Make sure there's no chemicals there now" Yuu said with care as everyone laughed

As soon as Mikan came back, they started their little game.

"Yo Mama so fat, when she walks, her butt claps" Koko said as everyone burst laughing

"Yo mama jokes, classic" Kitsuneme said

"Yo Mama so fat, that when she dances, the band skips" Kitsuneme said as they laughed more

"Yo Mama lip so fat, she can whisper on her own ear!" Sumire said as they laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe anymore

"WOAH! that's nasty!" Koko said as they began to calm down

"Yo mama so fat, her picture fell off the wall!" Anna said as they began to laugh again

"Yo mama is so fat that when she took a vacation to New York City, she wore a black dress and everyone thought there was a power outage." Kitsuneme said as they laughed harder

"Yo mama so old, she farts dust" Nonoko said as they laughed harder than the last time

As everyone settled down again, Yuu dicided to make a joke, "Yo mama's underwear is so full of holes that every time she farts they whistle"

"Yo mama so fat, you turn around her twice, you get lost!" Sumire said as they laughed

"Alright, alright, stop with the yo mama jokes" Sumire said as Koko agreed, "Yeah! Hey Natsume, Mikan, Sumire and Ruka! You guys haven't said anything at all!"

They did not reply as Koko shouted, "BUYEAH!"

"What, What?" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time

"Ok,ok Call my cell and put it on loudspeaker" Koko said in delight

Anna called his phone and placed it in loud-speaker, it was ringing for a couple of times as Koko did not answer, after a while, the machine picked up to get the message as it said,

"Hi. This is Koko:  
If you are the phone company, I already sent the money.  
If you are my parents, please send money.  
If you are my financial aid institution, you didn't lend me enough money.  
If you are my friends, you owe me money.  
If you are a female, don't worry, I have plenty of money."

Everyone was silent as Koko said, "Sooo, What do you think?"

Everyone was still silent for a couple of seconds until they said,

"OOOHH!"

"That was great!"

"Mega funny!"

Koko smiled in delight as Kitsuneme thought of something and said,

"Hey! You know, i saw this movie with a million pick-up lines! It was hilarious! What if we have a contest on who ever can last longest on saying pick-up lines!"

"Hmm.. Sure, why not" Sumire agreed as they started

"If someone was to write a story about my life, the climax would be when I met you!" Koko began as everyone Oh-ed and Ah-ed

"Hey, how's it going? Do you see my friend over there?" You said to Sumire as he pointed at Kitsuneme, "He wants to know if you think I'm cute"

"WAAA! KAWAII!" Anna and Nonoko, again, said in unison.

"Are you dead or alive?" Kitsuneme asked Nonoko as she replied, "W-wh-what? W-wh-why?"

"Because my religion says only the dead could be angels"

"Awwwww" Sumire said dreamily.

Suddenly, Ruka stood up and offered his hand to Hotaru, when Hotaru held it Ruka said, "Would you mind holding on to this for me while I take a walk?"

The girls were all molded up with the sweatness of Ruka.

Natsume then, had a devilish grin imprinted on his face as he said, "If looks could kill you would be a weapon of mass destruction"

The girls got really crazy this time and started to run around the room, except for Hotaru, who just lay down on the floor trying to calm herself down.

As the girls calmed down, Sumire started with their little game,

"POOF!" Anna said as she did her little magicians hand thing towards Koko, "What are you doing, Anna-chan?"

"I'm here, what are your other two wishes?"

Anna grinned as the girls giggled as Sumire was next,"What winks and makes beauty look like a hot panther?"

"What" Yuu asked as Sumire winked as an answer

"OOOOHHH!" Everyone echoed as they clapped for Sumire's "brilliantness"

" Hey Kitsuneme, If I were a cop, I would arrest you" Nonoko said as she grinned

"What? Why?" Kitsuneme said in shock as she replied,

"Cause you stole my heart without permission"

"KAWAIIIIIII!" The girls screamed in unison as Hotaru went on next,

"Hey Ruka, You got something in your lips, let me get it off for you" Hotaru said as she licked his lips.

The guys howled and howled as they where chanting everywhere.

Finally, it was Mikan's turn as she did this secretive glance to Hotaru as they nodded in unison. Mikan then turned to Natsume and said, "I bet you 5000 rabbits that I can kiss you without using my lips"

Natsume's eyebrows raised in interest and said, "Bet on"

Mikan kissed Natsume on his lips and said, "Ops! I lost," And winked.

Everyone was laughing as they howled and clapped their hands together

After that, they finally decided to sleep at around 2am as they went to their respected rooms.

MIKAN & NATSUME

_'I cant sleep'_ Mikan thought as she looked to her side finding Natsume with his eyes closed, _'he must be sleeping already...'_

_'I guess ill go for a little walk'_ Mikan decided as she got off the bed and placed a jacket on, _'Must be cold tonight'_

Mikan went out of her room as she walked to the beach..

Little did she know, Natsume was awake and following her.

Mikan sat down on the plain white clean sand, after a few minuets, Natsume joined her

"Natsume!" Mikan said, shocked

"I didn't know you were following me"

"Hn" Natsume said as he just shrugged it

"Hey Natsume, Can i asked you some questions?" Mikan started, "Like just for fun"

Natsume did not reply but Mikan took it as a yes.

"Uhm...I think you're wondering why I'm doing this, even though you know that I know everything about you, but hey, I haven't seen you in a long time and things change," Mikan said as she asked, "So whats your favorite color?"

Natsume stayed silent for a while as Mikan prayed that he would talk with her

"Red" Natsume said plainly

"Oh, I guess that hasn't changed, You still like anime right?" Mikan said as Natsume nodded

"So whats your favorite anime?"

"Cardcaptor Sakura" Natsume said as Mikan replied,

"OH!That hasn't changed too!"Mikan said in delight remembering that Mikan and Natsume used to watch it together when they were young, It was on of the reasons that they stopped fighting, They would just stare at the TV and talked about their conclusions after the show.

"Uhm... Whats your favorite song?" Mikan asked

"Still the same, Back at one by Brian McKnight" Natsume answered as Mikan nodded

"Favorite dance group?"

"Jabbawokeez"

"Favorite book series"

"Twilight series"

"Oh! You read it too?! COOL!" Mikan said, "Who's your favorite actress in the movie?"

"Alice"

"WOW! Me too! I love the baseball part!" Mikan said in delight as Natsume nodded, "So what's your favorite movie?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Me too! Favorite Tv show?"

"My wife and kids, friends, Simpsons and more"

"Favorite Chinese drama"

Natsume's left eyebrow raised as he continued answering, "Brown sugar macchiato and Romantic Princess"

"Romantic Princess?!" Mikan asked out of shock as Natsume nodded and said,

"The girl reminds me of you, stubborn, and hard to deal with"

Mikan smiled as she asked, "Favorite dessert?"

"Chocolate cake, Cookies with, and or, ice cream"

It was silent for 20 seconds as Mikan couldn't think of anymore questions so she said in frustration,  
"You know, you could ask me questions too!"

After she said that, it suddenly rained.

They ran to the forest as they climbed up to one big, tall tree in the middle of the forest.

As they were going up the tree, Mikan suddenly slipped because of the water formed by the rain on the trunk.

Natsume jumped down and asked as he caught her, "Is this a habit of yours? Falling down of stuff?"

Mikan smiled as they sat gently on the tree and said, "Only if you're there to catch me"

Natsume and Mikan sat down on the tree side by side as Natsume had his right arm across Mikan's shoulder as Mikan's head was resting on Natsume's chest.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said quietly, "What do you like and what don't you like?"

It was silent for about 30 seconds as Natsume answered, "I like you, and I don't like being away from you"

Mikan smiled as she fell asleep on Natsume's chest

Next Day

Mikan woke up in her bed as she recalled what happened last night

_'Hmm.. Natsume might have carried me back here'_ Mikan thought as she got out of the bed.

Mikan then took a bath, brushed her teeth and changed. She then went to the living room as she saw Natsume waiting for her watching tv.

"Let's go" Natsume said as Mikan nodded as she left with him.

Breakfast

After they ate breakfast, Mr. Narumi gave them an announcement.

"Kids!" Mr. Narumi said trying to get their attention, "We finally decided on your next task"

After he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing as they grew silent and faced him.

"Alright, everyone is gonna stay on an island, not this island but each pair will have their own island. There are no people in the island and the academy owns them. You are to stay there, alive, for one week and whoever can survive will win." Mr. Narumi said as the students were speechless

"There will be obstacles and if one is greatly injured, you would be taken out and you will lose" Serina-sensei added.

"All of you should start packing after this announcement, all of you would be transported at exactly 3PM" Misaki-sensei said as Mr. Jinno ended the announcement, "That is all"

The students stood up and went to their rooms to pack. After packing, the gang went to the forest to calm down.

"I can't believe this is the third task" Sumire said as they were walking.

"I know, we have to separate" Anna said as Nonoko added, "I wonder whats going to happen in the Islands, What do they mean by obstacles and greatly injured?"

"Yeah.. I hope it would not be that bad" Aoi said as they arrived at this river side place. The sand could be seen as the water was really clean.

"Hey guys! Why not take a swim?" Koko suggested as everyone agreed with his suggestion

"Wait! let me change us in our swimming wear!"Mikan said as she snapped her fingers as the girls had bikinis as the guys had billabong shorts

"COOL!" Everyone said as they jumped in the river.

They started splashing around and playing. After 30 minutes, they decided to have lunch.

Mikan snapped her fingers as a huge wooded table with chairs appeared as magnificent food appeared on the table, hot.

"WOW! Where'd you get the food?" Koko and Kitsuneme said in unison

"From the kitchen in the house, LOL" Mikan said as she smiled

"Won't they notice that it suddenly disappeared?" Yuu said in worry

"Don't worry, I left a letter saying that I got it and we would be eating lunch here" Mikan explained as they nodded and sat down.

After they ate, they began to discuss about the third task.

"Hmm.. So when we get there, we would begin like making houses and stuff?" Koko started.

"Yeah, I think so, Do we hunt or something?" Ruka said.

"Oh God, I don't know if I'll survive" Sumire said as the girls started nodding in fear.

"Hey, Don't talk like that, We can do it!" Kitsuneme said as the boys nodded in unison.

The girls nodded a bit as Mikan stood up and sat by the river, putting her feet on the water.

After a few minutes, Everybody joined her doing what she was doing.

They all relaxed doing whatever, some were swimming and some were just running around.

"Hey guys! it's 2:30! I guess we better go!" Mikan said as she switched them back to their regular clothes.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**hey guys! sorry for the late upload! like super late! I actually gave up on updating this story but since I don't have anything to do anymore, I will upload like crazy til this story is finished! I PROMISE!**

**PLEASE tell me if I have any mistakes so that I can change them. thanks everyone! R&R**

**xoxoANGIExoxo**


End file.
